Near and Far(+ chapters 7&8(Finally))
by Annilea
Summary: Howdy!This is Kyralea and Annie/~Lila!You might remeber us from such popular(yeah right)fics as 'To see you again', and 'Sweet Sixteen'.We wrote this together,so it's bound to be good!PG13 for language and some(by some we mean alot) sexual innuendo
1. Chapter One

Howdy, Yall! I'm kyralea! You might remember me from my   
AMAZING(yeah right) fic, 'To See You Again'.  
  
And I'm Annie! You might remember me from MY amazing hit fic   
'Sweet Sixteen'.  
  
Kyralea: We wanted to write an action/adventure....  
  
Annie: But as you know, we specailize in romance and humor.  
  
Kyralea: So this is kind of each catagory.  
  
Annie: But it's really cute, because of that!  
  
Kyralea: This is about the last Clow card.  
  
Annie: Sakura and the gang has to journey near and far, to find   
it.  
  
Kyralea: Kero has decided to explain in more detail for you,   
though.  
  
Annie: We hope you like our fic!  
  
Kyralea: Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
We don't own Cardcaptors.   
  
We don't own anything!   
  
We want to, but we can't.   
  
STOP RUBBING IT IN!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
_Enforced words_  
  
(F.Y.I.)  
  
[Editors notes]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Near or Far  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm already graduating high school."  
  
Sakura Avalon was walking home from school for the last time.   
She was feeling a bit sorry, too. The next night would be the last   
time she would see all her friends together before she went off   
to college, and they all went their separate ways.  
  
Sakura entered her house with a deep sigh. She went upstairs to   
her bedroom and turned on her radio. The song "Somethin' to   
Say" by B2 Crazy was on.  
  
"Well I know that someday,  
  
he will see  
  
I will jump all around,   
  
act like a clown,  
  
the world will know that  
  
he's in love with me…"  
  
Sakura sighed again. "I wish," she said under her breath.  
  
Kero flew over to her and hovered above her left shoulder.  
  
"Sakura, I can sense that something very important is about to   
happen soon."  
  
"You're right, Kero. We're all graduating tomorrow night." She   
frowned.  
  
"Sakura let me rephrase that. I sense that something very Clow   
is about to happen."  
  
"I've already caught all the cards."  
  
"I can sense another."  
  
"I've felt something too, but I just thought it was because I'm   
nervous. How can there be another card?"  
  
"There is a legend…"  
  
Sakura interrupted him, "Well, what does it say?"  
  
Kero looked annoyed. "If you'll listen to me, I'll tell you!"  
  
"Okay, I'm listening!"  
  
"Well, the legend goes, that the last card that Clow ever made   
escaped, even before it was put in The Book."  
  
"Why didn't he catch it?"  
  
"Well, the Seek card is said to be able see everything, anywhere   
in the world."  
  
"So it could see him coming?"  
  
"Right. And whenever it saw him coming, it flew off to another   
place, making it the most elusive card that Clow ever made. It is   
said that whoever captured The Seek would become one of the   
most powerful wizards ever, and receive the teachings of Clow."  
  
"In that case, show me the way!"  
  
"It's not that easy, Sakura. The Seek can find anybody,   
anywhere. It could be watching us right now, and we wouldn't   
even know it."  
  
"Than how am I supposed to capture it?!"  
  
"Well, the only thing it can't see through is Glass"  
  
"What? That doesn't make sense."  
  
"Well, I'm not the card. Hey, if you could see through walls,   
what would you need windows for?  
  
"Ok, so I have to find a building made of Glass. What do I do   
after that?"  
  
"You'll have to change everything about yourself to trick The   
Seek. From the way you walk and talk, to the way you dress, and   
even the way you smell. I won't be able to go with you either. It   
would be a dead giveaway."  
  
"I have to change everything about myself?! You can't come?!   
How am I going to pull that off?!"  
  
"It won't be easy. Clow was the only one who ever tried it, and   
even he couldn't capture it."  
  
"Oh, that's encouraging!! If Clow couldn't do it, then how am I   
supposed to manage to?!"  
  
"You're forgetting something."  
  
"Which would be??"  
  
"Technology. Clow didn't have the same technology that you do   
today. He couldn't just hop on an airplane and go to where it   
was."  
  
"Ohhhhh, I see. But just one thing. If we're talking about it,   
won't it know that we know? Ya know?"  
  
"The Seek uses it's energy on the five main senses, so it is said.   
Sight, smell, touch, taste, and hearing. Use logic. You can see an   
object before you can hear it, unless it's really loud. So the   
farther away from you it is, the less it can hear you. It has two   
options. Stay close to you, so it can hear all of your plans with   
the possibility of being caught, or staying far away, so it's harder   
for you to capture. I'm guessing it will choose the second option.   
It can't sense when you are near, but you can sense it, and it   
can't channel to the other cards and find out details from them,   
so you do have some advantages."  
  
"Uh huh. How can I figure out where it is?"  
  
"I'll teach you a way. I'm not sure if it will work, though. Clow   
was just figuring it out near the end of his life, specifically to   
find this card. First I have to show you the way to pinpoint it,   
though. Well, as best you can."  
  
"Why would he go to all the trouble?"  
  
"If the wrong person discovered it, some major damage could be   
done, so he wanted it found as quickly as possible."  
  
"Well, let's not keep the man waiting any longer. What do I do?"  
  
Kero took her through the steps, showing her a method similar to   
the one in 'Double Take' (The Mirror card episode.)  
  
She turned over the cards one by one. The first card was the   
Earthy.  
  
"At least I know that I'm not going to have to get wet."  
  
"What's the next card?" Kero asked.  
  
Sakura flipped it over. "Snowy. Oh NO! If this thing's hanging   
out at the North Pole, you can just forget about it!"  
  
"Relax! Try the next one."  
  
"I'm almost afraid to," she turned it over. "Watery. This is   
getting confusing."  
  
Sakura turned over the last three cards. "Light, Dark, and   
Flower."  
  
"Now you have to put them all together and think of a place that   
has all those things."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that should be simple! I'll get right   
on it!"  
  
She said sarcastically. "Can you help with the light and dark   
thing? I don't get how it helps me distinguish between places that   
it might be."  
  
"Well, my guess is, that it means a place with equal amounts of   
light and darkness, so that rules out the Poles."  
  
"Oh, that narrows it down!"  
  
"Come on, Sakura! Think!"  
  
"Okay. Equal amounts of light and…"she paused, "Hey Kero, you   
know what everyone else is doing right now? Worrying about how   
they're going to look tomorrow night!"  
  
"STAY FOCUSED!!!"  
  
"OKAY!!! Now let me think. Somewhere with equal amounts of   
light and darkness......."  
  
"You know, a globe might be nice..." Kero trailed off.  
  
Sakura slapped her head.  
  
"Oh. Duh."  
  
"So, were would there be a globe?" kero asked.  
  
"Um, The school!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura ran down the street, Kero trailing on her shoulder.   
  
"Slow down! I can't hold on!"  
  
Sakura grabbed him and stuffed him in her pocket.  
  
"Now I can't breath!"  
  
"Oh, make up your mind!"  
  
Sakura ran into someone, and went toppling across the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh, I am sooo sorry!" Sakura sat up, to come face to face   
with.....  
  
"Li!"  
  
"Why in such a hurry?"  
  
Sakura blushed. Kero popped out of her pocket.  
  
"We have a card to get, KID! We're going to the school to look   
at a globe."  
  
"A globe? You mean it isn't in this city?"  
  
Sakura and Kero did the anime fall. Sakura sat up and smiled.  
  
"Your hopeless." She said, and giggled.  
  
"Hey!" Li said. Sakura stood up.  
  
"Come on, we have to go! Kero will explain in detail when we get   
there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And the only thing it can't see through is glass."  
  
"Oooookay. And what did the reading say?"  
  
"It had Earthy, Snow, Watery, Light, Dark, and Flower."Sakura   
answered.  
  
"Snow and flower? Light and dark? All of them are opposites!"   
  
"I know! I'm trying! I think it's somewhere with equal amounts   
of light and dark, and it's winter."  
  
"If it's winter, then were would there be flowers?"  
  
"I don't KNOW!"  
  
"Moody, moody...." Li said.  
  
Okay, according to this, it should be winter around.....here."   
Sakura ran her finger down across North and South America.  
  
"Okay, well.....that's progress....." Sakura hit him.  
  
"What's progress?" Said someone behind them.  
  
"Oh! Zachary! We were just...looking at this...globe...and..uh....."  
  
"Oh! She's speechless!"  
  
Li glared at him like he had just written out his death wish.   
Zachary held up his hands in defeat.  
  
"Hey! Sorry, man! I wasn't trying to steal your girl!"  
  
Li's eyes widened, and he blushed.  
  
"Zachary....." Sakura stared, still working on being able to do Li's   
glare.  
  
"So, What are you doing?"  
  
"We're just looking at a globe! Why do you care?" Li was still   
glaring at Zachary.  
  
"Um, could you ease up on the death-glare thing? it's giving me   
the heebie-jeebies."  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
Li started to glare at her. She bit her lip.   
  
"Hey, Guys! I made it here as soon as I could! Kero told me   
about the card-" Madison ran in, and cut herself short at the   
sight of Zachary."Oh, uh, hi,Zachary..."  
  
"Great job, Madison!" Sakura and Li said at the same time.  
  
"Kero? Card? What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, perfect..." Sakura and Li said at the same time, yet again.  
  
"Ok, stop it with the unison thing, and tell me what's going on!   
You guys are seriously weirding me out!"  
  
Sakura tried to think a lie up quick, but was cut short by Kero.  
  
"Just tell him! We don't have the time to waste with a lie!"  
  
Zachary's eyes widened.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? Like, to get back at me for all the   
stories I've told? Yeah, that's it, and everyone's going to pop out   
of the corners now....."  
  
"Madison, explain. Your better at it, and Kero is busy having a   
nervous breakdown." Sakura instructed. She turned around, to   
look at the globe. She just stared blankly, not knowing what to   
do. Li looked at her, amused.  
  
"Ok, I have an idea." Li said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, If you could get me a flat map of these two places, I   
could probably walk you through a spell."  
  
Zachary turned away from what Madison was saying.  
  
"Wait, a SPELL?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah! That was what I was talking about!" Madison grabbed his   
arm.  
  
"Is this some lame take on one of my stories?"  
  
Sakura sighed. She pulled out her key.  
  
Oh key of Clow,  
  
Power of magic  
  
Power of light  
  
Surrender the wand  
  
The force ignite!  
  
Release!  
  
The wand transformed. Zachary's eyes looked like saucers.  
  
"I...What...uh...I....how...di-....what...." He stuttered.  
  
"A map?" Li asked.  
  
"Oh, that would be on the blackboard." Madison said.  
  
Sakura walked over to the roll up map in front of the   
blackboard and pulled it out.  
  
"Well, that wasn't exactly what I was looking for, but I guess I   
can warp the spell so it'll work."  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Ok, whatever. What do I need to do?"  
  
Li got behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her   
wand.  
  
"Is this what they do every time?" Zachary asked, surprise   
obviously not messing with his sense of humor.  
  
Madison hit him upside the head.  
  
"No! This is a different spell than what they usually do.....I think."  
  
Li rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's to help with the spell in case she doesn't have enough   
magic."Li said.  
  
Zachary still didn't seem to believe him. Li narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you the spell, and we chant it together."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Li told her the spell, and they chanted, holding the wand in front   
of the map.  
  
Near or far  
  
Show us now  
  
The hidden place  
  
of this card of Clow  
  
The Seek  
  
The tip of Sakura's wand started to glow. Li moved with Sakura,   
dragging the tip of the wand across the map.  
  
"Ok, so it's not in South America."  
  
They dragged it across North America. The light at the end   
brightened. They ran it across Utah and New Mexico, and it   
brightened even more. They went to Texas, and the entire front   
part of the wand lit up. They ran it in front of Houston, and the   
entire wand lit up, and then went out.  
  
"Ok. It's in Houston, Texas." Li said, letting Sakura go.  
  
"Ok, well, how are we going to get there?" Kero asked.  
  
"I can help with that!" Madison held up her hand.  
  
"Ok, then it's set. The sooner we leave, the better." Kero said.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to wait till the day after tomorrow at   
the earliest." Madison said.  
  
"Yeah, we have graduation." Sakura looked back and forth   
between her friends.  
  
"Hey! I want to come!"Zachary waved his hand in the air.  
  
"No." Sakura, Li, Madison, and Kero all said simply.  
  
"WHY NOT!?!?!?"  
  
"It's too dangerous." Li said.  
  
"Your going!"  
  
"We're used to this." Sakura pointed out.  
  
"I learn fast!"  
  
"Not this fast!" Madison said.  
  
"What do I have to do?"Zachary asked.  
  
"STAY HERE!" Kero said.  
  
"Ok, don't listen to the talking doll, don't listen to the talking   
doll, I'm just imagining things......" Zachary said to himself.  
  
"See? You can even handle the stuffed animal! You will NOT   
make it through this." Li said. Kero gave him a death glare.  
  
I can handle it! Really!" Zachary insisted.  
  
"God! He's almost as bad as Meilin!" Madison said.  
  
"Meilin? Meilin knew about this, too?"  
  
"Your not coming, Zachary." Sakura said.  
  
"Even if you don't take me willingly, I'll follow you." Zachary   
said, not budging.  
  
"Zachary...." Sakura looked at him like he was five. And he was   
acting a lot like he was.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Came a voice. Sakura gasped. She hid   
  
behind Li, her back to his, holding the wand up behind him so no   
one could see it. She silently called it back to it's key form.   
Mr.Terada appeared in the doorway. Sakura tuck her key in her   
pocket, with Kero, who was trying to be a stuffed animal. She   
walked back around Li. Zachary just stared.  
  
'It's like the usual, like they go through it every day!'He thought.  
  
"We were just curious about something that we heard on a TV   
show, and we didn't have a map, so we came to look at this one."   
Sakura said innocently.   
  
'Why couldn't she think of something like that to say to me?'   
Zachary thought.  
  
"Oh, ok, well, you have to get out now, ok?" Mr.Terada said.  
  
"Ok. No prob'!" Sakura said.  
  
Sakura and co. filed out. Kero popped up.  
  
"As SOON as your graduation is over, we're gone!"  
  
" 'We're' is including me, right?" Zachary said.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Fine, whoever you are, you can come! Gaw..."  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
"I can't wait to see your reaction to one of Madison's   
costumes." She said. Li snorted. Zachary gave them a confused   
look.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Madison smiled sheepishly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kyralea and Annie:HaHA!!!!!  
  
Kyralea: So? Do you like it?  
  
Annie: Yeah! And don't worry if this was a little boring. The next   
chapter will be too cute. Hey, do you like embarressing   
moments?   
  
Kyralea: Ok, now, don't give it all away.  
  
Annie: Aaawww!  
  
Kyralea: Hey, we might put the next chapter up with in a few   
days if you review!  
  
  
The Next Chapter........:  
  
  
  
"This door? It's going to stay locked...."  
  
  
  
"Sakura isn't up yet?"   
  
  
  
"THERE IS _NO_ WAY I WILL WEAR THIS _ANYWHERE_!!!"  



	2. Chapter Two

Kyralea: Hi, All!!!!!  
  
Annie: We decided that we GUESS we got a good enough   
response with the first chapter to let you read this one.   
  
Kyralea: You know we told you the first one was totally to just   
give you the basic layout of the story?  
  
Annie: Well, this is what comes after it, THE JUICY STUFF!!!  
  
Kyralea: Well, Sakura and the gang are graduating! Sakura has   
to ask her dad about their little 'Trip', and you finally get to   
hear about Zachary's costume!  
  
Annie:*Laughs un-controllably*  
  
Kyralea: I'm with her*giggles.*  
  
Annie:(through giggles)On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
We no own nothin!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
_Enforced words_  
  
[Authors' notes]  
  
(F.Y.I.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Near and Far  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
"Madison Taylor."   
  
Madison walked up to the speaker, took her diploma, and walked   
down.[I'm not sure if this is what happens, if it isn't, just live   
with it!]  
  
"Sakura Avalon"  
  
Sakura followed suite, as did everyone else in her school. Li was   
yawning his head off before it was over. Sakura giggled a couple   
of times, causing Li to blush a curious shade of red.  
  
"That is what all the fuss was about? That was the most boring   
thing I've ever been to." Kero complained.  
  
Kero had had to stay in Sakura's backpack the entire time, out   
of site of anyone.   
  
"I'm sorry to say it, but I'll have to agree with the stuffed   
animal."Li said  
  
"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!" Kero said, more or less   
screamed.  
  
"Kero! Hush!"  
  
Madison and Zachary joined the group.  
  
"Ok, I asked my mom, she thinks it's like a vacation. Zachary's   
mom said it was ok, so all we have to do is ask your dad, and   
we're set!"  
  
"When does the flight take off?" Kero asked.  
  
"Tomorrow around nine O'clock."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"What if my dad says no?" Sakura asked, worried.  
  
"Your forgetting a major leverage." Kero said.  
  
Sakura looked at him blankly.  
  
"Magic, silly." Madison said.  
  
"Oh. Well, you can't really blame me. I haven't had to do   
something like this in a long time. And anyway, what spell would   
make him say yes?"  
  
"Well, you don't necessarily need magic." Sakura spun to look at   
Li.  
  
"Well, that puppy-dog face has always worked for m- I   
mean...it's always worked." Li blushed.  
  
Zachary grinned.  
  
"Well, what if it doesn't?" Sakura asked, oblivious to what had   
just happened.  
  
"Just wave your hand in front of his eyes, he'll think it's a good   
idea, and he won't even remember you doing it."  
  
"Really? I'll remember that." Sakura said.  
  
Sakura walked over to her dad.  
  
"Daddy? Madison asked me if I could go with her on a little trip."   
Sakura said. Her dad stopped talking to Tori.  
  
"I little trip? To were?"  
  
"Um, I think it was someplace called Houston....." Sakura put her   
finger to her cheek, pretending to be deep in thought. Despite   
the level of cuteness, Sakura's father's eyes widened.  
  
"Houston? Isn't that somewhere in Texas? And isn't Texas in   
North America? And isn't North America on the other side of   
the planet?"  
  
Madison looked at Sakura's temporarily insane father from their   
group.   
  
"I don't think this is going too well."  
  
"Well, your mom is used to this, and Sakura doesn't have my   
amazing gift for talking people into things, what did you expect?"   
Zachary asked. Madison narrowed her eyes at him   
  
"You mean, your gift for going 'PleasepleasepleasePA-LEASE let   
me go?!?!'" She asked. Zachary grinned. Madison looked back at   
Sakura. She was waving her hand in front of her dad's face. He   
looked dazed for a minute, then deep in thought. Then he started   
talking non-stop, with Sakura nodding along with what he said. He   
sighed, said something no one could hear, and then Sakura   
jumped up and gave him a big hug. She ran back to her group.  
  
"Well?" Madison said.  
  
"Well, at first he seemed against it, and then, after I waved my   
hand in front of his face, he started talking about how it would   
be educational, yadda, yadda, and agreed!" She said, talking   
REALLY fast. She stopped and took a really big breath.  
  
"She can be talkative when she wants to."Zachary commented.   
Sakura stared, still trying to do the glare.  
  
"Ok, how are we going to work this?" Kero asked.  
  
"Well, everyone is going to pack tonight, and spend the night at   
my house, and we leave first thing. If you want, I could let you   
into the kitchen before we leave." Madison said. Kero went shiny   
eyed.   
  
"(A whole lot of stuttering)Uh..bu..ha...oh....AAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"I'm guessing that means he's all for it?" Zachary asked.  
  
"Kero always wants food, especially pudding or cake."Sakura   
explained. Kero looked like he was going to faint any second, so   
Sakura grabbed him, and stuck him back in her bag.  
  
"So? What are we waiting for? Lets go pack!" Sakura said.  
  
"I'll go with you, since I have all night for my stuff." Madison   
said.  
  
"Ok." Sakura looked from Li to Zachary, smiled, and walked back   
to her dad with Madison. Li was blushing an interesting shade of   
pink. Zachary grinned.  
  
"Nervous?" He asked teasingly. Li's eyes widened.  
  
"Nervous? About what?"  
  
"Spending an ENTIRE night in the same house with Sakura?"   
Zachary was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Why would I be nervous about that? I've spent the night with   
her before." Li's blush cooled, slightly. Zachary's eyes went like   
saucers.  
  
"You have?!?!?" He asked/demanded.  
  
"Yeah! I've even stayed in the same bed." Li said, blush gone, and   
now he was grinning. Zachary just stared in disbelief. Li patted   
his shoulder.  
  
"I told you, you can get seriously hurt doing what we do. That's   
what happened to Sakura. She asked me to stay with her, she   
was that afraid."  
  
"Oh, _she_ asked _you_. _And_ You accepted. Ooooh, do I see   
a little romance?"   
  
Li hit him upside the head.  
  
"She was hurt. She had been dragged across gravel(Not my idea,   
I got it from The MOUSE's fic:Dimensions), and she was   
scared." He said. Zachary was shocked. Li looked like he was   
about to kill him, for joking about a matter like that.  
  
"Sorry, man."  
  
Li smiled.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. That......She scared me. I'm going to go pack.   
Brace yourself, K'?"  
  
"For what?" Zachary asked, looking a little frightened.  
  
"For the outfit Madison is going to make you wear." He   
answered. Zachary scratched his head.  
  
"What is it with them and Madison's outfits?" he asked to no   
one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! There's the girls." Li said.  
  
He had met up with Zachary, who had been looking for him,   
after he had realized he had forgotten where Madison lived.  
  
"Hi!" Zachary waved.   
  
"Hey!"Sakura waved back. She ran up to them, Madison trying to   
keep up. She tripped over a rock, and fell forward, into Li's   
arms.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
'Okay? I am in his arms, and he asks if I'm ok?'  
  
"I'm fine." She pushed herself up, but fell back down by the   
weight of her bag. Li took the bag a slung it over his shoulder,   
and helped her get all the way up.  
  
"Th-Thanks." She tried not to look at him.   
  
"Are you going to carry that for her?"Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah, unless she wants to carry it, and I'm sure she doesn't."  
  
Sakura blushed. Li turned around, and started to walk toward   
Madison's house. Sakura stole a look a 'little' lower that his   
back. But Madison caught her.  
  
"Cute, huh?" She whispered before running back to the boys.   
Sakura blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"I HATE how observant she is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And Sakura, you sleep here." Madison pointed to one of here   
many bedrooms. " and Li, you sleep here." She said, pointing to   
the one next to it. Sakura opened the door to her room. She   
knew what it looked like, with the fact that Madison is her best   
friend, it would be understandable that she has spent the night   
at her house before. She also knew that the room she had given   
Li had a door that led straight to her room. She gave Madison a   
stare, still trying for a glare. Madison just smiled and winked.  
  
"Maybe you could get a more detailed look at what you were so   
interested in before..."She trailed off. Sakura hit her. She   
walked into her room, and almost immediately realized that Li   
still had her bags. She started for the door, but decided to use   
the connecting one, and give Madison something to talk about.   
She knocked on the door, and after a moment, Li opened. He   
blushed.  
  
"I didn't know about that." He said, trying to cool his face.  
  
"Um, you still have my bag." She told him, pointing inside his   
room. Li's blush deepened. He picked up her bag and handed it to   
her.  
  
"Thanks." She said. She blushed a light pink, but was interrupted.  
  
"Hey! What do you want for dinner?"Madison flew in, and Kero   
popped out of her bag.  
  
"PIZZA!!!"He screamed, knowing very well that the cook made   
an excellent pizza.  
  
"Ok. You two?" Madison asked, not taking in the situation   
immediately. But as soon as she asked, she gave Sakura a sly   
look.  
  
"Pizza sounds fine. Li?" Sakura looked at Li, who was glaring at   
Kero.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sounds fine."  
  
"Ok. I'll go ask Zachary. Kero? You want to come?"  
  
Kero's eyes nearly popped out of his head.   
  
"_DO_ I?" Kero flew over to Madison in record time. Madison   
giggled.  
  
"See you guys later!" Madison waved.  
  
"Come on!" Kero whined, pulling her hair. Madison walked out,   
closing the door behind her. Sakura looked back at Li.  
  
"Thanks for my bag." She said, holding it up as proof.  
  
"It's ok. I feel silly." Li blushed. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Here, I'll help. This door? It's going to stay locked. And YOU?   
Your going to go back to whatever you were doing. K'?" Sakura   
grinned at him. Li smiled.  
  
"Ok.......I guess......" He smiled again. Sakura closed the door in his   
face, and, of course, locked it.  
  
"Sor-ry!" Came his muffled voice through the door. Sakura   
giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li woke up. The events from last night came rushing to his mind,   
though the most vivid was when he had realized the attaching   
door to Sakura's room. His gaze wandered to that very door.  
  
'I wonder if she's awake.' He thought. He shook his head.   
  
'I need to get up.'He thought. 'Madison is going to want to get   
us dressed up in our disguises.'  
  
He lifted himself out of the bed, and got dressed, trying to drag   
it out, dreading the moment when he realizes what Madison made   
for him. He walked out the door, and made his way down to the   
kitchen.  
  
'Why the top floor? It's not like I need the exercise!'He   
thought, looking down at the three flights of stairs.   
  
"Ugh."   
  
He walked down. He walked to the kitchen, seeing Kero   
breathing(Eating REALLY quickly)his amazing feast of sausage,   
eggs, pancakes, waffles, and other assorted breakfast foods.   
Madison and Zachary were the only two others at the table.  
  
"Sakura isn't up yet?" He asked.  
  
Zachary looked at his watch.  
  
"Well, it's 6:23, did you expect her to be?" He asked. He   
yawned, and kero burped. Madison giggled.  
  
"Why don't you go wake her up? I'm going to get you guys   
dressed soon." She suggested. Li groaned. He grabbed one of   
Kero's biscuits, kero screamed something greatly muffled from   
all the food in his mouth, and Li started back up the stairs.  
  
"Sakura?"Li knocked on her door. No answer.   
  
"Sakura? Time to get up." He said, trying not to yawn.  
  
"Sa-KUR-a?"He knocked again. He hesitated, and slowly opened   
the door.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura yelled. Li jumped and fell on the floor in shock.   
Sakura was sitting on her bed in her underwear.  
  
"I THOUGHT I LOCKED THAT!" She shouted.  
  
"WHAT the HELL are you doing, that it involves sitting on your   
bed in your underwear?" Li asked, trying not to look at her.  
  
"I Was MEDITATING! I thought it would come useful!"  
  
"In your underwear?"  
  
"There comfortable, and you seem to be the same." She tried to   
glare. Li's eyes widened, and he turned around, blushing a deep   
blackish color.  
  
"Sorry...." He said. Sakura's heart was beating REALLY fast. She   
quickly got on her clothes.  
  
"I would think you would know better than to come into a girls   
room, what with your FOUR sisters..."She trailed off.  
  
"Well, not really. If I ever DID walk in on them doing something,   
they didn't mind, since I was their brother."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I thought you would still be asleep, since your   
always so late." He tried to explain.  
  
"It's ok, I guess. At least I wasn't as comfortable as I could   
have been, then you would have been dead by now."  
  
Li's blush darkened. Wow, that is a DARK blush, right there....  
  
"You can turn around now." She said.  
  
"No, I think I'll be more comfortable not looking at you for the   
next year or so....." He said. Sakura giggled. She walked up to him   
and turned him around.  
  
"It's ok, I forgive you. It was an accident, after all. Wasn't it?"  
  
"YES!" Li shouted, eyes still closed. Sakura laughed out loud.  
  
"Open your eyes, silly."  
  
"Nuh, uh."  
  
"Wimp."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Your a wimp. You won't even look at me, cuz your embarrassed,   
which is selfish. I'm dressed, you shouldn't be embarrassed."  
  
"Oh, bite me."  
  
"Mark the spot."  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"Look at me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'm not going to go."  
  
"Ok, fine."  
  
Li opened his eyes. Sakura WAS fully dressed, in jeans and a   
black tank top.  
  
"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your up!" Madison exclaimed.  
  
"Whoda thunk it?" Zachary said. He looked at Li, who was   
walking to Madison.  
  
"I _Hate_ you." He said.  
  
"What's up with him?" Madison asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Sakura said. Li glared at her, and she giggled.  
  
"Um, ok. Whatever. Oh! Time to get ready, we're going to go in   
about an hour and a half."  
  
Sakura and Li both groaned.  
  
"Ok, Sakura first!"  
  
"Help!"  
  
Madison dragged Sakura into the other room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Madison, get me a towel. I'm covering up"   
  
"Oh, it looks so good on you!"  
  
"First of all, was that supposed to be a compliment? Second of   
all, GET_ME_A_TOWEL!!!!"  
  
Sakura was wearing the disguise that Madison had designed. It   
was along the lines of what a skanky gothic crack whore would   
wear.  
  
"Madison, I am not wearing this."  
  
"Of course you are! It looks great!"  
  
"Excuse me?!? I'm the one who has to wear this. In public, and I   
do not want sleazy guys pulling up to the curb every time I stop   
on a corner to wait for the light to turn green!"  
  
"Oh, that won't happen!"  
  
"Oh yes it will!"  
  
The disguise consisted of a black shirt that had holes in some   
very irregular places and the bottom half ripped off -and was   
mostly transparent-, with black lacy sleeves in a spider web   
pattern, black shorts that were VERY short, fishnet stockings   
  
with tiger print bitch boots, and innumerable layers of makeup.   
Not to mention inch long black artificial fingernails, and the   
black purse with a pentagram embroidered on it. If not told it   
was she, nobody would know. Sakura had never worn anything so   
ugly in her whole life.  
  
"I have never worn anything so ugly in my whole life!"  
  
"At least nobody will know who you are."  
  
"I_AM_NOT_WEARING_THIS!! It's disgusting! It's the worst   
thing you've ever come up with! Just wearing it makes me feel   
like I have an S.T.D!!!!"  
  
"That's the look we're going for! And relax! Just wait till you see   
what Li has to wear."  
  
"What are you dressing him up as? My pimp?!? Something gives   
me the idea that you are taking great pleasure in making me look   
  
stupid."  
  
"Come on! It's been 7 years since the last time I got a chance to   
make you a costume. Just give me this one last time."  
  
"I wore those costumes in the dark."  
  
"Yeah, but also in front of Li, who always got close enough to see   
it....."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I call you my BEST friend."  
  
"It's because I'll do anything for you."  
  
"In that case, MAKE_ME_A_DIFFERENT_DISGUISE!!!!!!!"  
  
Just then, in the middle of Sakura's hissy fit, There was a knock   
at the door.  
  
"Can we come in now?" Sakura heard Zachary. Before she could   
say no....  
  
"Sure!" Madison said. Sakura hit her. The boys walked in, and Li's   
eyes widened.  
  
"Madison! What are you doing alone in a room with a hooker!?!"   
Zachary teased.  
  
She gave him the look. "It's Sakura, dumb ass!"  
  
"Woah." Li was finding it difficult to take his eyes away from   
her.  
  
"Madison, I haven't even gone outside yet, and I already have a   
sleazy guy staring at me!!" Sakura shot back at Zachary.  
  
"How dare you talk about my friend that way," he said,   
pretending that he thought she was talking about Li.  
  
Li blushed bright red. "Oh no! What's she going to make me   
wear?!?"  
  
Zachary looked at Sakura again. "If I were you, I'd burn those."  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
"Madison, you've got a dirty mind. I never thought you'd end up   
making stuff like this," Zachary commented.  
  
"Come on Li. I'll show you your disguise. I can see I'll get no   
respect here."  
  
Li looked very scared. He had a good reason to be, as they all   
saw when he came back 10 minutes later.  
  
"There is absolutely no way that I am going to be seen in public   
wearing this."  
  
"Oh, great, MORE complaints!" Madison said.  
  
"Madison, that isn't a complain. It's a flat out statement. I. Am.   
Not. Wearing. This. Outside."  
  
Li Looked like a secret service dropout. Kinda. He was wearing a   
black suit. And I mean black. Everything was black. The shirt, the   
tie, the jacket, the pants(Sakura paused at the pants)the shoes,   
everything. He had sunglasses, and a hat, and to top it all off, a   
wire coming from the back of his ear.  
  
"Wanna trade?" Sakura asked.  
  
Li blushed a deep crimson, and Zachary ended up falling on the   
floor laughing.  
  
"Oh, you think this is funny? I can't wait to see what she puts   
you in."Li looked at his friend with pity. Madison grinned. She   
grabbed Zachary's hand, and dragged him to the other room.   
She threw him in with his outfit, closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Think of your outfit, and think of something almost as bad on   
him." Madison said. Sakura was confused.  
  
'She didn't lock me in a room to get me to put this on.....' she   
thought. She found out soon what Madison meant, though.  
  
"I know Sakura said this. And I know Li said this. Now, I will say   
it. THERE IS _NO_ WAY I WILL WEAR THIS   
_ANYWHERE_!!!" He said.  
  
Now, when Madison said, 'Almost as bad as _your outfit_', she   
meant it. Zachary, brace yourself everyone, was in a skirt.   
Sakura fell onto the floor, she was laughing so hard. Li bit his lip   
till it almost bled, and still couldn't keep in all of the laughter.  
  
"Now(gasp)you know why(giggle)we told you(gasp)this was   
a(snort)Dangerous business." Sakura choked out.  
  
Zachary was wearing a pink shimmery skintight shirt, with a   
stuffed bra underneath, a pink skirt, with tassels on the bottom,   
hose, a pair of huge(And OH so tacky)clip-on earrings, a   
brunette hair wig, all curly, with a matching purse and pumps.   
  
Li doubled over.  
  
"And now we do your make-up." Madison said.  
  
"I TOLD you, I'm NOT going to wear this.  
  
Madison narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Zachary, just so you know, we are never serious. We found out   
ONLY once what happens when we're serious about not wearing   
what she makes for us." Li said, with a smirk.  
  
"What's she going to do? She can't make me wear something   
worse than this..."Zachary trailed off.  
  
"She won't make you wear something worse. She'll give you a   
choice. Wear THAT, or wear something worse." Sakura said,   
grinning.  
  
"Well, why can't I just go put on what I was already wearing?"   
He asked. He heard a click. Spun around, to find Madison with a   
lighter in hand, and his clothes in a heap on the floor, burning.   
  
"Aaah!" He screamed.  
  
"If your coming with us, you need a disguise." Madison said,   
smiling evilly. Sakura and Li snorted, trying yet again VERY hard   
not to laugh.  
  
"We warned you, but would you listen? Nooooooo." Sakura said.  
  
"What else can I be?"  
  
"A cross dressed slut. Basically the same outfit as Sakura. Same   
size, too."  
  
"What are you going to be?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Why can't I look like a normal person?"  
  
"You wouldn't look like a normal person even if you tried."  
  
"Aaah! You got me!"  
  
"Well, Zachary, your choices are narrowed. You come with us, on   
a plane, to a different country, were no one knows who you are,   
Or you stay here, your clothes burnt, so you have to stay in that   
outfit, and risk someone recognizing you."  
  
Zachary paused. He looked at Sakura, hid a smile, and Sakura   
tried to glare. And still couldn't. Zachary looked like he was deep   
in thought(Hope he doesn't hurt himself.)  
  
"To the makeup table!" He said, in a high pitched voice. Sakura   
and Li fell to the floor, laughing with tears in their eyes.  
  
"Alright!" Madison said.  
  
Madison did his makeup, and went to change into her costume.   
Zachary had about as much makeup on as Sakura. She couldn't   
keep down a snort.   
  
"I'm ready!" Madison walked into the room. She looked, and I   
know you would never expect this, like a, oh the suspense!,   
TEACHER!!! Eeeewwww! She had a brownish suit like outfit on.   
The blouse had ruffles down the center, with a jacket that went   
over it, that was brown. The skirt came to about right under her   
knee, and she was wearing VERY low heels. She had old   
fashioned glasses(That were just glass), and her hair was up in a   
bun, the little stick visible.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Madison! You look like a freaking English teacher!   
You are sooo going down!"Sakura shouted.  
  
"HEY!HEY!HEY! It makes sense, though! You guys would never   
wear something like that, and I would never wear something like   
this! And you know it!"She shouted, trying to stop Sakura from   
lunging at her.  
  
"She has a point." Li said.  
  
"Hey! What's going on it here?" kero flew in, and started to   
laugh like crazy at the sight of Zachary. He pouted, actually   
looking very feminine.   
  
"Your just jealous." He said in his high pitched voice. At this Kero   
fell to the floor. Sakura and Li(And even Madison this time)   
fought to hold in giggles and snorts.  
  
"Ok, we need to get going. The flight is in an hour, and we want   
to be early, just in case. Your suitcases are at the door, I told   
one of the servants to get them as soon as you woke up."   
Madison said.  
  
"Ok, last minute advice." Kero started, still holding down giggles.  
  
"Now, pay attention. You might have some weird experiences, like   
your powers getting a little stronger, or something happening   
that has something to do with your power. Being, even just   
CLOSE to this strong of a card will effect your powers. Voices   
might come into your head, telling you to do stuff, or asking you   
questions. ALWAYS obey. If it's a question, answer truthfully.   
The consequences of NOT doing this vary. Sometimes nothing   
happens, sometimes something crucial happens. If something   
goes wrong, wait till everyone is fine. Being a team is CRUCIAL.   
You must stay together. Mostly just you two(points to Sakura   
and Li), but having everyone is best. And there is one more thing."  
  
Kero looked at them, examining each(until he came to Zachary).  
  
"There is only one other thing that the Seek cannot see through.   
Clow left in a kind of a riddle, but here's how it goes.  
  
  
A link that cannot be broken,  
  
A bond that cannot be bought,  
  
A happiness that exceeds all others,  
  
A mating that is long after sought,  
  
To beat this card that your after,  
  
Two must move as one,  
  
The joining of the two souls,  
  
Assures the battle as won."  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! Are you telling me the only way to defeat this card   
is in a riddle we're not even sure we can solve?" Sakura shouted.  
  
"No,no,no! It's just the one easiest and fastest way. It's just   
one battle strategy, really!" Kero tried to calm her.  
  
"Oh(sigh), that's good."  
  
"We have to go, _now_!" Madison said, and started to the door,   
carrying Kero to the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, remember, no matter how good it smells, DON'T fly out   
and eat the food if the cook is still there." Madison instructed.   
The others were already gathering at the door.   
  
"I CANNOT believe I'm actually going out in this." Sakura said.  
  
"Neither can I."Li said, looking away from her. Sakura smiled   
evilly.  
  
"What's the matter, Li? Embarrassed? (under her breath, but Li   
can still hear)Wimp."   
  
Li blushed a dark shade of black, the memory of that morning   
still fresh in his memory. Sakura backed away, satisfied. Ok,   
we're going in my car, leave it at the airport, and rent one when   
we arrive, K'?"  
  
Everyone mumbled an ok, and started out the door.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyralea: HAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Annie: I TOLD you it would be funny!  
  
Kyralea: Wasn't it just?  
  
Annie: Hey, you want to see the next chapter, complete with the   
transvestite Zachary? Then REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyralea: I can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The Next Chapter:  
  
  
  
"That's what you'll end up as if you do drugs."   
  
  
  
"Damn. You are _fine_."   
  
  
  
"I'm not jealous of anything. You don't have anything that   
anyone would be jealous of."  



	3. Chapter Three

Kyralea: Howdy! Sorry, yall, we couldn't get onto the site for,   
like, two days, there were technical difficulties or somethin'.  
  
Annie: But, hey! Were here now! This is a TOTAL cliffhanger,   
just so you know. If you don't like cliffhangers, you'll hate this   
chapter.  
  
Kyralea: Annie! Stop it, your scaring off readers!!!!  
  
Annie: Oh, whatever!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
We don't own Cardcaptors.   
  
We don't own anything!   
  
We want to, but we can't.   
  
STOP RUBBING IT IN!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
_Enforced words_  
  
(F.Y.I.)  
  
[Editors notes]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Near or Far  
  
Chapter three  
  
  
  
"We're going to go ahead and go in separately, or it would be   
WAY suspicious." Madison said.  
  
"What? A teacher, a slut, a secret service drop out, and a   
transvestite would look weird together?" Sakura asked   
sarcastically(duh). Madison gave her the look(not the glare, you   
know which one I'm talking about.)  
  
"Just for that, you go in first." Madison said.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no! I'm not going in there first! The transvestite   
should go it first! He's the weirdest, it'll avert more attention   
from me!"   
  
Zachary fixed her with a death glare. She just shrugged.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"No, you go first. you insulted me." Zachary said in his high voice.   
Li snorted.  
  
"And you go after her!" Zachary pointed to Li, still talking in his   
high voice.  
  
"And then you, and then me." Madison said to Zachary.  
  
"Hey, why me before you?" Zachary said, talking normal, which   
was even funnier.  
  
"Well, after such a weird display of peoples, I could add some   
relief." She pointed out. "Now, you go!" Madison push Sakura   
toward the opening gate.  
  
"Okay, Okay!"  
  
Sakura stepped onto the plane, and quickly headed to the vicinity   
near her seat. The flight attendant looked at her weird, a fact   
she tried her best to ignore as she swept past into the cabin of   
the airplane. As she walked down the isle, trying to find her seat   
as fast as possible, all of the passengers when silent. She walked   
past an old man, who was talking to a flight attendant. She heard   
a little of what he was saying which included "Trash like that has   
no business flying first class." He said, glaring at her. Sakura   
rolled her eyes.   
  
'Rich asshole snob. If I want to ride here, he can't do anything.'  
  
She found her seat and quickly sat down, pulling the cape she   
had made Madison let her wear around her as best she could.   
There was a little girl sitting across the isle, staring at her, wide   
eyed. The girls mother leaned over and whispered something   
Sakura couldn't quite make out, but was pretty sure it was   
"That's what you'll end up as if you do drugs.". Sakura smiled at   
the little girl, but with all the layers of makeup Madison had   
applied, it looked more like a satanic smirk. The poor girl   
whimpered, and burst into tears. Sakura sighed and turned to   
look out the window, but realized she wasn't alone. There was   
some kid around 14-15, staring at the exposed length of her leg,   
that had somehow found it's way out from underneath the cape.   
  
"Damn. You are _fine_." He said. Sakura grimaced  
  
'Oooh, someone wants to sound like a big boy, so he cursed! How   
naughty! Oh, but here's something naughtier!'  
  
"Really? Why thank you." Sakura batted her eyes.  
  
"No, I mean it. You are _Fi-hine_!"  
  
"Well, that's very kind of you, but before you get any idea's, I   
have to tell you something...." Sakura leaned over and whispered   
something into his ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~(Li's P.O.V.)~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li walked onto the airplane looking very mysterious indeed. He   
gave a meaningful glance at Sakura, and it wasn't till he passed   
her that she realized he was sitting in the seat directly behind   
her. There was a little shit to her right that was checking her   
out.   
  
"Damn you're fine," he said to her face. Li narrowed his eyes,   
and sat down. But not before he saw Sakura grimace.  
  
"Really? Why thank you." He heard her say.  
  
'What is she doing? Please tell me she isn't going to live up to her   
character..."  
  
"No, I mean it. You are Fi-hine!" He heard the little asshole say.  
  
'Bastered.'  
  
"Well, that's very kind of you, but before you get any idea's, I   
have to tell you something...."He heard her say, but just couldn't   
make out the rest.  
  
'What did you tell him?'He ached to ask, but restrained, knowing   
it would blow their cover. Much to his surprise, there came an   
answering voice in his head.  
  
'I told him I used to be a guy. Hey, wait, how did you get in my   
head?' he heard.  
  
Li looked a little confused. He decided to try to answer  
  
'I-I don't know! It just happened! How do you get in my head?'  
  
'I don't know! This is seriously weird!'  
  
'Tell me about it! What's it feel like to you?'  
  
'It feels kind of like I'm flying. And when I close my eyes I see   
just fog.'  
  
'Fog? Really? When I close my eyes, I see a lot of different   
colors.'  
  
'I guess I'm just a colorful person.'  
  
'Ha, ha. So very funny. Hey, while your in there, don't touch   
anything.'  
  
'Why? Do you have some secrets hidden away in there?'  
  
Li tried to avoid the answer. 'I just want you losing my mind. So   
you told that kid you used to be a man?' He asked, trying to   
change the subject, he still had memories fresh and flowing of   
the incident that morning.  
  
'Yep, and he actually fell for it.'  
  
Just then the captain's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Welcome to flight 666. We will be lifting off in a minute. Please   
put your seats in an upright position and turn your attention to   
the flight attendants, who are giving instructions on emergency   
procedures. Thank you for flying Starbright Airlines."  
  
He finished, and they began their mental conversation again.  
  
' Well, I'm not talking to you the whole trip. I'm planning on   
sleeping a lot.'  
  
'I wonder what Zachary and Madison are doing right now?'  
  
'Who knows? They know where we're supposed to go after we   
get off the planes, right?' he replied.  
  
'Relax! Everything's going to go fine.'  
  
'How can you say that?! My thoughts aren't even mine anymore!'  
  
'Well, I'm not incredibly glad myself! Do I really need to know   
where you used hide your crush's pictures from Meilin?! Hey,   
she looks kind of familiar, do I know her?'  
  
'I told you to stay out of there! Can we turn this function off   
somehow?'  
  
'How should I know?!' she replied, getting frustrated as the   
plane left the runway.  
  
'Maybe we can figure it out. It could work on authorization.'  
  
'Translation please?'  
  
'Means we can't invade each others minds without asking first.'  
  
'How will we know if it works?'  
  
'Ask me if you can talk to me, and I'll say no, and If I don't hear   
you, I'll know that it worked.'  
  
'Can I talk to you?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Aw come on, Li!'  
  
'Guess it doesn't work that way.'  
  
'Maybe it only works if we're thinking about each other at the   
same time, and we can only hear the thoughts we direct to each   
other. Call me a really nasty name, and I'll tell you if I hear it.'   
She struggled not to think about Li, and thought about the book   
she had been reading instead. She waited for about 2 minutes   
for a response, but she didn't hear anything, until…  
  
A loud whirring noise sounded in her head, causing her to cry out   
in pain, and apparently Li heard it too, because she heard him   
groan. Everyone on the plane turned towards them.  
  
"Ears popped." She said in the husky voice she had been   
practicing all night long, then returned to her thoughts.  
  
'Li? What was that?!'  
  
'I don't know. What was that voice all about?'  
  
'SILENCE!' someone hissed.  
  
The new commanding voice entered both their heads at the same   
time. Despite being commanding, it was also unmistakably   
feminine.  
  
'Who are you?' Sakura asked.  
  
'I am the teacher.'  
  
'Huh?' Li was obviously confused.  
  
'The teacher. If you are successful in this capture, I will be your   
teacher.'  
  
'Ummmmm, ooookay. What exactly will you be teaching?' Li   
asked.  
  
'The secrets of Clow. It is promised that the one who captures   
the card Seek will be taught the secrets of Clow's magic.'  
  
'SAKURA!!' Li was catching on.  
  
"Oops. I must have…uh…forgot!'  
  
'You would not forget something like that!'   
  
'SILENCE!! I will not listen to this infernal bickering a moment   
longer!'  
  
'Why does she get the teachings? I'm the direc…' no matter how   
much he liked her,or how many years they had known each other,   
he was still slightly resentful that she got chosen for everything.  
  
'Oh, stop it, Li.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'STOP!!! I will not teach anyone anything unless you two stop   
fighting.'  
  
"Hey, are you a professional?" Sakura heard someone say. She   
turned to look at the person standing in the aisle. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Yes, but I don't like plane bathrooms. Get back to me when we   
land." She smiled at him, he smiled in what HE thought was a   
seducing manner, and walked off.  
  
'What did you just tell him? Tell me your not living up to your   
character.'Li said, now very mad.  
  
'Hey, why don't you live up to yours? You know, stare into space   
and NOT SAY ANYTHING?!?!?!'  
  
'I'm not saying anything. I'm thinking things.'  
  
'Argh! That's it!'  
  
Sakura ignored him the rest of the flight, thinking about stuff   
other than him most of the time, but seeing what he was saying a   
few times. Which was mostly consisted on 'Why do YOU get   
everything?', or, 'Listen to me!', or stuff like that. After a while   
Sakura was feeling pity on him, since all that she had heard in   
about half an hour was 'Please listen to me!', but then he started   
whining again. She groaned. At least ten guys had stopped by her   
seat and asked her if she was busy. She either told them that   
she was, or that she was a guy, or that she hated airplane   
bathrooms. And though she couldn't hear any of the times, Li   
would always say 'Bastered', or 'Asshole', or 'If he wants a slut   
he should go home to his wife.'. The numerous passes that were   
made to Sakura really annoyed him. And after what seemed to Li   
like a million corny pick-up lines, a flight attendant FINALLY   
came over the intercom.  
  
'Please restore your seats to an up-right position, and secure   
your seatbelts. We are about to land."  
  
The plane touched ground, and after she was given permission   
Sakura quickly got out of the seat and walked to the waiting   
room. Li caught up to her, trying to look like he just had   
somewhere to be, not that he was associating with a slut.  
  
"Why weren't you listening to me?"  
  
"Oh, you were talking? I thought you had decided to go to sleep   
like you said."  
  
"You knew that I was talking to you, you blocked me out."  
  
"What? Jealous that I thought of how to block you before you   
thought of it?"  
  
"I'm not jealous of anything. You don't have anything that   
anyone would be jealous of."  
  
"I'm the mistress of the Clow cards, and your not. Your just   
some wannabe warrior that decided to tag along and act like he   
was protecting me, thinking that it's as close to doing what you   
were planning to do in the first place, so you'd do that instead."  
  
"I did help you, numerous times. If it weren't for me you would   
probably be dead by now."  
  
They had sat down in the chairs, waiting for a teacher and a   
cross-dresser.  
  
"And if it weren't for me you would have a high chance of dying   
a virgin. Considering your social status when I first met you."  
  
"Well, rest assured YOU wont die a virgin. At least I'm fully   
covered."  
  
"Your funny. Ok, no your not. Let me tell you something, Li. You   
may think your hot stuff, you may think that, hey, since you can   
fight and I can't you could be my bodyguard and get credit for   
more than you did, but you are so very wrong. Actually I think   
you deserve a round of applause. Anyone with as little pride with   
enough gall to walk the earth without shame as you deserves a   
cheer. Hip, hip, hurrah."  
  
"And just because you can think of a quick comeback doesn't   
mean your queen of the world, either. Just keep hoping that you   
accomplish something in life, and keep telling guys that you don't   
like restrooms, happiness WILL come, really!"  
  
"And keep telling girls that you already have a girlfriend, you'll   
get one eventually, really!"  
  
"Hey, are you busy at the moment?" The guy that asked her out   
first lived up to Sakura's challenge, and was asking again after   
they got off.  
  
"If I throw a stick, will you leave me alone?" Sakura asked,   
losing all patience.  
  
"Only if it feels good." Sakura growled."Oooh. That cute."  
  
"Ok, fine come on." Sakura stood up and dragged the guy to a   
group of restrooms. They wend in the one that was for family. Li   
stared after her, not believing what he just saw.  
  
"Ok, how do you want to start, sweetheart?" The sleaze bag   
asked.  
  
"Well, first, you have to close your eyes." She said.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Sakura grabbed his head and slammed it against the thing that   
was used to changed babies' diapers.  
  
"I don't like going to the bathroom with company." She said. The   
man lay unconscious. Sakura stepped over him and out the door.   
She straightened her skirt and looked over at Li. Madison and   
Zachary had caught up, and were staring at her. Sakura looked   
at Li. And glared. Yes, glared. She had gotten it down. She glared   
at him. Then she turned and walked off.  
  
'I'll get it without anyone.' she thought, forgetting the advice   
Kero had given them.  
  
'Oh, god, what have I done?'Li thought. He got up and followed   
her, making sure she didn't know, glad that it fitted his   
character to do this.  
  
"God these places are a maze!" Sakura said. She closed her   
eyes, and decided just to follow what she sensed at the moment.   
She walked down, and into the parking lot, and she walked out of   
that. She ran to the street, and figured how long it would take to   
get anywhere. She couldn't use any cards, that would blow her   
cover and give fair warning to the Seek that she was there. She   
ran back to the parking lot, and onto a bus that was heading for   
downtown Houston. She had the same problem here as the plane.   
  
Li looked around. He had lost her. He could have sworn she ran   
out to the street. He tried to sense her.  
  
'She's back in the parking garage. What's she doing in there?'  
  
Li ran back to the garage, and got to the bus just as it was   
leaving the airport.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
He looked at the next bus. It was headed to down town Houston.   
He got inside at stopped the driver.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. Were is this bus headed?" He asked, sounding   
very official. The driver looked frightened.  
  
"Uh, to down town Houston"He stuttered.  
  
"No need to be frightened, sir. Is this headed to the same place   
as the bus that just left?"  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
"Thank you." Li took a seat near the back of the bus. The driver   
was about to close the door, when someone stopped him.   
  
"Just need to catch this one." Li heard a high pitched voice. A   
cross dresser stepped on the bus. Li sighed. The guy immediately   
headed to Li.  
  
"Hey, man." Zachary said quietly.  
  
"You are totally blowing our cover."  
  
The driver, still very frightened, took off to down town Houston.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Come on! Hurry up and get there!' Sakura thought to herself.   
The bus just kept going. Sakura looked out the window. It was   
all streets. Every were there were streets. It was like a knot,   
there were so many. She looked ahead, trying to see were they   
were headed. It as like an island. A whole lot of buildings all   
crushed together. And all of them looked like they were made of   
glass.  
  
'Jackpot.'  
  
The bus finally came to a stop. Sakura got off and looked   
around. She focused her powers, and felt the card. She ran   
after it, into the island of buildings. Street after street. She   
kept going, the street lights on her side, letting her pass just as   
she got there. But finally she had to stop. She stood on the   
corner, waiting for what seemed like forever for the light to   
change. Three guys stopped for her. She just sneered and   
ignored them She had had too bad a day so far to mess with it.   
She had gotten in a fight, and ran away angry, and now she had   
no idea what was going to happen. She could only figure it out as   
it came. Kero wasn't there anymore to help put it down in black   
and white for her. The light finally turned green, and she ran to   
what she was certain was her death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you, very much sir. I'll be sure to put a good word in for   
you with the president. Once we know who it is." Li stepped off   
the bus. Zachary walked behind him.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked Li.  
  
"Sakura and I got into a fight, because I'm jealous of her. She   
ran off to get the card herself, and is probably going to get   
killed if We don't get to her in time."  
  
Zachary gasped.  
  
"Your-Your joking, right?"He asked, not able to think about if he   
wasn't.  
  
"No. I'm not."  
  
"Well, how are we going to find her? I mean, she could be   
anywhere!"  
  
Li stopped and closed his eyes.  
  
"Li? Buddy?"  
  
His heart started to pound, the first sign that it was working. He   
became flushed, blood pounding through his veins, tingles going   
through-out his body, a garentee that she was close. He took a   
deep breath, trying to calm his ecstatic heart.  
  
'I know she's ok.' He told it.  
  
He tried to focus hiss happiness on his powers, trying to find   
that cloud of pink aura, knowing it was his love. He tried, and   
tried, and finally caught a glimpse. He immediately set off   
toward it, knowing that he wasn't going to get a better reading,   
as Kero had said, being so close to this strong of a card is   
warping his powers.  
  
"Hey, were are we going?" Zachary asked, still following him.  
  
"To help Sakura."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stopped in front of the building. She knew it was in there.   
She stepped inside. No one was at the desk. She walked over,   
and glanced at the papers on the desk. A name caught her eyes.  
  
Henry J. Vargus  
  
'Hmmmm.'  
  
"May I help you?" She turned around, to she a very square   
looking woman, almost as bad as Madison.  
  
"Uh, yes. I'm here to see someone."  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I doubt anyone here would want to see someone like you." She   
said, sounding very stuck up.  
  
"Well ,that's funny. I was sure Henry told me to come here. He   
said he would tell his stuck up secretary that he was expecting   
someone named Tanya, by the way, that's me, and that she   
would let me right up. Oh, well." She looked past the woman,   
slowly making her way to the door.  
  
"Wait, um, what is this man last name?"  
  
"Vargus."  
  
The woman frowned.  
  
"That sounds like him. I don't know why Wells Fargo hired him in   
the first place...." The woman muttered under her breath.  
  
She walked over the desk.  
  
"Henry? there's someone here to see you. She says her name is   
Tanya."  
  
There was a pause. Sakura started to think her cover would be   
blown.  
  
"Tanya? So she came crawling back, eh? Send her up."  
  
Sakura grinned triumphantly. The woman got up to show her the   
way. She led her to a hall, and pointed.  
  
"It's the third door to your right." She said snottily, and walked   
off.  
  
"Ok, whatever."  
  
Sakura made her way to the door.  
  
"This guy has to be a real sleaze bag to know someone who's   
name I picked off the top of my head."  
  
She walked inside the office, bracing herself for lame pick-up   
lines.  
  
"Hey. You don't look like my Tanya. Oh, well, either way, your   
hot."  
  
Sakura looked at the man behind the desk. His hair was black, in   
that flat top type style(Eeeeww*shudder*), his complexion was a   
Mexican color, and, ok, to put it plainly, he was UH-HUGLY. And   
  
I don't just mean ugly, I mean UH-HUH-GLY. Sakura squeezed   
  
her eyes shut for a moment, trying to give herself better barings   
for the level of ugliness. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"You know, no wonder you have to pay for sex. If all of you is as   
ugly as your face, I wouldn't want to touch you." She said in her   
husky voice. Henry looked surprised.  
  
"You aren't supposed to insult me, are you?"  
  
"Who said I wasn't allowed? You? As if I would ever do what   
you say?"  
  
"If you won't, then you can leave."   
  
He reached for the intercom, about to call his stuck up, square   
assed secretary. Sakura, in record time, ran over and karate   
chopped his hand, and then took one of his paperweights and   
smashed the intercom. Henry looked yet even more surprised.  
  
"I'm here on business, and I won't let some sleaze bag like you   
ruin what I came here to do." She said, or more or less growled.   
She smiled and left his office. He just sat there, bewildered.   
Sakura walked to the elevator, and pushed every button. She   
wanted to be sure to check every floor so as to know which the   
Seek was in. The first floors held nothing. Around the 20th floor   
someone walked in, and started to hit on Sakura. She 'let him   
off' at the next floor. She kept going, waiting for the pinpoint   
location of the card. She reached the top floor and realized it   
was closest. She stepped off, looking for the card. she followed   
what she sensed, and came to the middle of the floor. It wasn't   
there. She narrowed her eyes, and looked up. It was on the roof.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"What was that?" Someone walking by asked. Sakura looked   
back down.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I think I might have lost a contact, but I'm not   
sure. There to change the color of my eyes, are both of them   
green?"  
  
The woman leaned in a little.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Sakura was a little confused.  
  
"Do you see what I'm wearing?"She asked.  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't mind. I have a sister that's just like that. I   
don't like her much, but I don't mind anyone's business. Their   
the ones who choose it, not me, so I won't waste my breath."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Thank you. And if I ever see your sister, or any other slut, I   
promise I will slap her for you. Do you know how to get to the   
roof?"  
  
The woman was a little stunned by the change in topics. Or   
maybe it was the promise of slapping what she thought were   
people undergoing the same business as Sakura.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Go down the hall, turn right, keep going till the end,   
turn right again, and at the end of the hall there will be a door   
that leads to the stairwell, and you just go up the stairs." The   
woman pointed.  
  
"Thank you so much. You are truly a blessing to this fucked up   
world."  
  
Sakura ran down the hall, leaving a yet even more stunned lady   
behind. Sakura dashed down the hallway, following the directions   
perfectly. She opened the door and felt the cold wind blowing   
through her, uh, everything. She didn't see anything, but realized   
that the flat of the roof lasted about four or five feet, and then   
dropped to a slight drop, which then dropped off to a freefall,   
landing on a steeply slanted(can you think of a better word?)   
part, and a dead drop to the ground. Sakura shivered. She tried   
to look for the card, but was too scared to look anywhere other   
than at her feet. She mentally hit herself.  
  
'Wuss! And you expect to beat the strongest of the cards? Your   
pathetic!' She prodded herself, but a sudden sadness swept over   
her at the 'your pathetic' part, which had always been Li's pet   
insult for her.   
  
She crept along the rooftop silently, like a tiger hunting it's prey.   
She heard a noise behind her, and suddenly realized that she was   
no longer the hunter, but now the hunted. She whipped her head   
around in the direction from which the sound had come from.   
Floating about a foot off the ground was the Seek. It's hair was   
cut short, and very dark. It's dress was black, a slit up the side,   
and two strips of fabric crossed over, wrapping around her neck.   
Sewn to that were two strips leading to the sleeves, that would   
otherwise be detached. It had a blue, cape like thing, that stuck   
up behind it, showing spikes behind it's short hair. It was holding   
sort of a purplish, metallic orb low in front of it, that glistened in   
the afternoon sunlight. It's eyes were narrowed, and it regarded   
Sakura as if she were a insect, that could be effortlessly   
swatted away. Sakura drew herself up to her full height, high   
heels included.  
  
*card fakes a yawn*  
  
"Could we get on with killing you now? I was kinda looking   
forward to a challenge, but now all I want is a nap."  
  
Sakura sneered.  
  
"You are so funny....." Sakura quipped.  
  
"And the sound you make falling down to the ground below will   
be equally funny."  
  
"Or maybe I was mistaken..." Sakura continued like she hadn't   
heard it."Maybe it's just the way you look."  
  
The card sneered at her.  
  
"Can we get ON with it?" It asked in a VERY annoyed voice.  
  
"Oh, what? Don't you like talking to me?"  
  
"No, I do, really. It helps me to look forward to killing you." The   
card said with a smirk. It brought up her hands, letting the orb   
float between them. A light developed inside of it, rather fast,   
and shot out toward Sakura. She dodged out of the way.   
  
'This is by far the WORST place to do this.' She thought,   
dodging another shot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li kept running, trying to get there before something, anything,   
happened.  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' He thought to himself. He finally stopped   
in front of a VERY tall building. In fact, it was the tallest one   
out of them all.  
  
"She's in there." He pointed. Zachary barely still with him, he   
was running so fast, dropped to the ground next to him.  
  
"How can you run so fast?" He gasped.  
  
"I've been trained to all my life." He answered simply. "You stay   
out here. I'm surprised Sakura's in this type of place with her   
costume."  
  
Li walked in, leaving a defiant Zachary behind, or at least he   
thought. He walked up to the secretary.  
  
"Hello, ma'am. Have you seen a woman, looked about 18, 19,-"   
He was cut off.  
  
"You came to get her out of here! Thank god. I just don't feel   
comfortable with a slut in this building. It's just disgusting! She   
went to the office on the third floor, to Henry Vargus. Do you   
want me to show you?" She said all too eagerly.  
  
"No, thank you, ma'am. I'll make do." Li said, and walked down   
the hall.  
  
"Rich bitch, square assed, I bet she's still a virgin."He muttered   
under his breath. He walked to the elevator, and pushed to go up   
to level three. He asked a woman there where henry's office   
was, and, looking very frightened, pointed to a door.  
  
"Thank you." He opened the door, to a VERY ugly man tinkering   
with the remains of what looked like a phone.  
  
"Hello, sir. I've been informed that someone, a woman, came to you a little while ago?" He said in a official   
voice. The man didn't even look up.  
  
"Yeah, the bitch broke my intercom. I hope she makes enough money here to fix it. Bitch." Li narrowed his   
eyes. He quickly walked to the man and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"Listen here, you ugly assed, man slut, annoying son of a bitch. You will NOT bad mouth this girl. You   
  
WILL tell me where she went." He said in a deep voice, almost a growl, that would make anyone pee their   
  
pants. And this literally included Henry.  
  
"I-I don't know! She just said that She came here to do something and she wouldn't let me stand in her way,   
  
and walked out!" He said. Li growled, let him go and walked out the door. He went to the elevator and   
  
waved his hand over the buttons, trying to make them tell him were she went. Only the higher numbers   
  
responded. So he pressed all of the buttons above 60. The door were about to close when someone walked   
  
in. the doors closed, leaving him and the cross dresser in private.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay put?" He growled. Henry had made him lose all patience.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I didn't hear you."  
  
Li snorted.  
  
"How'd you get passed the square assed virgin secretary?" He asked, just picturing him threatening to tell   
  
her about big foot in new Mexico.  
  
"I knocked the bitch out."   
  
Li's head snapped to the right.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Mmm Hmm."  
  
"Hey alright!" Li gave him five.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jump card!" Sakura called, jumping out of the way of another attack.  
  
"Aaah!!" The Seek threw another blast, which finally connected with Sakura. She fell backwards, knocked   
  
out. Her head and torso hung off of the side of the roof, and she was slipping. The seek smiled to itself. She   
  
walked over to her.  
  
"I had hoped it wouldn't be so easy. It has been so long since I've had a challenge. Wait, I've never had a   
  
challenge." The card grinned evilly. She raised her leg to kick Sakura off the rest of the roof.  
  
"And your the card mistress?"  
  
It's foot connected with Sakura's, giving it the momentum it needed to let the young woman the rest of the   
  
way off the roof. She slid off, going into the freefall...........  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Annie: I TOLD you it was a cliffhanger, but did you believe me? Noooooooo!!!!  
  
Kyralea: Hey, We've decided to answer the oh so frequently asked questions.  
  
Annie: One: Yes, this is two people. We are both working on this fic, so it's both of ours  
  
Kyralea: I'm the one who writes these little dialogs at the end, so I might go a little off on Annie personality.  
  
Annie: Maybe you should ask me?  
  
Kyralea: I think I will, the questions first, though.  
  
Annie: This fic IS still being worked on, but we're totally impatient, so we're posting what was supposed to   
  
be a one shot in chapters.  
  
Kyralea: And I've been asked numerously if I was a cowgirl, referring to my traditional 'Howdy, yall!'. For   
  
your interest, I'm from Texas.   
  
Annie: We base the fic on places we know.  
  
Kyralea: I'm not sure if Annie wants people to know were she lives, so we'll wait for that bit of info.  
  
Annie: Yeah, you'd better!   
  
Kyralea: If we seem a bit immature, that's cause we are, so don't lose your head thinking we're just being   
  
funny. We aren't. We are TOTALLY serious. And if you don't believe us, we'll send 50 highly trained master   
  
ninjas to rip your heart out and....  
  
Annie: Excuse Kyralea, she has a temper.  
  
Kyralea &Annie: REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Kyralea: HOWDY!!!!!

  


Annie: Weee'rrrreeee bbbaaaaaacccckkk!

  


Kyralea: Betcha thought we'd never end the suspence, huh? Well, we are. This isn't as long as the last one, but at least you'll know what happens!

  


Annie: And there isn't even that big of a cliffhanger at the end of this one!

  


Kyralea: Annie! Shush!

  


Annie: Sorry!

  


Kyralea: Read on!

  


Annie: Yeah!

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


Disclaimer:

  


Yadda Yadda Yadda,

  


We don't own anything,

  


Blah Blah Blah.

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


"Talking"

  


'Thoughts'

  


_Enforced words_

  


(F.Y.I.)

  


[Editors notes]

  


~*~*~*~*~

Near Or Far

Chapter Four

  


  


  


  


  


Li ran as fast as he could to the door to the roof. He could sense her. She was in danger.

'God bless that woman.'

He got to the door, not bothering to be quiet, and ran as fast as possible to the top. Zachary was waaayyyyyy behind.

He burst through the door. He didn't see anything. He walked forward, to the end of the roof. Looked to his left, looked to his right. Chose his right. He quietly walked to the end. And he saw it. The card. Grinning evilly, about to kick his beloved off the roof. His eyes widened, as it succeeded.

"NO!"He called out his sword faster than he ever had in his life, calling to wind element just as fast. He caught her right as she was about to hit the second roof. He set her gently on the roof.

"You dumbass." He whispered, lifting her up.

"Ah. So the weak little princess has a price. I was wondering how she captured any cards. Maybe you'll give me a challenge. Though I'm getting a little tired. Maybe I'll just leave." The seek yawned.

"Don't even think about it, sweetheart."

Li raised his sword, calling lightning, with which he shocked the seek with. And, as unexpected as this was, it actually effected it. With one of it's magnified senses being Feel, it hurt a LOT. Li grinned triumphantly. He had her. He thought.

"You run WAY too fast!" Zachary shouted running onto the roof, immediately losing his balance and falling off the roof. Li gasped, and on instinct, forgot about the card and helped his friend, giving the card enough time to get away by telaportation.

"Godammit, Zachary! You made me lose the card!" Li screamed. Sakura stirred. Li, again, forgot all about anything at the moment other than her. He ran to her side as she woke up. She looked at him and gasped.

"Li!'

"DUMBASS! DID YOU EVEN LISTEN WHEN KERO TOLD US TO STAY TOGETHER?!?!?!?!"

Sakura gasped, taken aback

"Well, sor-ry! You were all 'But I'm the desn" Li cut her off, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight.

"Don't you ever, EVER scare me like that again!" He said, burying his head in her hair. He even started to cry. A little. Sakura was even more surprised.

"What?"

"I said, don't EVER do that again! I though you were going to die!" He tightened his arms around her. Sakura almost smiled, but was a little too confused to. She hugged him back, and noticed him silently crying. A little. She gasped. Li paid no heed, and leaned his head onto her shoulder. They had both completely forgotten about Zachary.

"Don't ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever scare me like that, ever ever ever ever ever...." He ended in a whisper/whine/plead only she could hear. Sakura smiled and kissed his head, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment, knowing it wouldn't be near long enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Seek Materialized in the snow up to mid-thigh point. It shuddered violently against the biting cold wind whipping around it's bare shoulders, it's sense of touch magnified by a hundred. It pulled it's cloak tightly around it, and began trudging through the deep drifts, to weak to apparate some place else. The 'Weak' young cardcaptors were not as weak as it had let them see.

'They are going to be harder to beat than I thought.'

It scanned the horizon for shelter, and saw a wooded area. At least the wind wouldn't be so fierce, so it pointed itself in that direction. After what seemed like hours, it came upon the edge of the thick coniferous wood and ran into the trees, following a small trail. It hated the cold. But it had been so long since she had been cold for it to remember why. Now it did. Eventually it came upon a building. It couldn't see though it, but it could feel heat radiating off of it. It allowed itself a tiny smile.

"Heat."

It pulled open the door. The warm, damp air was welcoming. The Seek realized where it was. The magnified sent of roses, orchids, and tiger lilies invaded her nostrils. It was a greenhouse.

'The perfect hiding place.' It thought. 'They would never believe me to be someplace like this, someplace I can't see out of, so I couldn't see them coming. It would be too risky. But it's not, because they would never believe it.'

Then another feeling came into it's senses. A burning sensation. The Seek's pale skin was thawing out. It looked at it's bare leg, which was now a bright shade of red. The burning sensation grew. To you and me it would just feel tingly, and comfy, but with the Seek's magnified senses, it was agony. The Seek fell to the floor in pain, twisting on the ground until the pain subsided, then brought it's legs up to it's chin and wrapped it's cape around itself, whimpering slightly, and now remembering more than ever why it hated the great white north.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Don't get too comfy, you still have to yell at me." Zachary said. You could tell he was ashamed.

Li let in a sharp breath, and Zachary braced himself.

"You know what? It's okay. You just bought us time to think of an actual plan." Li said, and leaned his head back on Sakura's shoulder. Zachary was VERY surprised(duh).

"Wow, man, I knew Sakura could do stuff to you, but, wow......"

Li just ignored him. Getting mad at him would have to include letting go of Sakura, so he just sat there, holding her, trying his best to drag out the feeling for as long as possible. Zachary gave up.

"OHMYGOSH!!!!! HOW CUTE ARE THEY?" He heard someone scream. He spun around, to find Madison standing video taping their friends. His face went weird, and he almost did the anime fall, but realized he was way too close to the edge of the roof for comfort. He jump away.

"What is it with you people and the roof?" He heard another person say. He looked to find the woman that had given them the directions to the roof. Li sighed, and pulled Sakura off of his lap. He slowly stood up, unsure of what to say. Zachary smirked.

'And they thought I wouldn't be useful!'

"Well, ma'am, to tell the truth...." Zachary started. Every one looked at him like they were about to throttle him."We are under cover agents for the FBI. We have been chasing after a woman for quite some time, but unfortunately, she got away in a helicopter just a few seconds ago." He finished. Madison fought back giggles. Li and Sakura just gaped. Zachary smiled an 'I did it!' look.

"Um, oh. Ok." The woman just stood there, not sure what to do.

"Hey, Madison? How did you know where we were?" Li asked.

"Well, I had gotten to the bus just as it was taking off, and asked someone there were it was headed, and then I got the rental car and drove down here. I wasn't actually sure of where you guys were, but then I saw the, ahem(cleared throat), the uh, _Helicopter_, So I took a wild guess, came in, saw the secretary unconscious, so suspicions confirmed, I basically did the same as you and Zachary probably did, and found my way up here." She finished, gasping for breath.

"And I thought Sakura could talk if she wanted..." Zachary trailed off. Sakura giggled. She looked at the woman.

"Uh, do you think you know where there would be a map?" She asked. The woman nodded.

"Hey, how about a change of clothes?" Zachary asked. The woman shook her head. Zachary sighed.

"Figures."

The woman led them down the hall, still at a loss of words, to an office, still on the top floor, and opened the door with a key.

"I'm....uh, here...." The woman was still obviously flustered. She opened the door. Zachary smiled at her.

'Hey, thanks! By the way, we don't ever usually dress like this." He said. This got a laugh from the uptight woman.

"Do you want the door closed?" She asked.

"Yes, please. Thanks a lot." Sakura smiled. The woman blushed and walked out, closing the door behind her. Sakura turned around to the rest of the group, and was about o speak when the door slammed open. She spun around, to find the virgin, annoying-assed secretary. With a bump on her head. 

"What happened to your head?" She asked. The Secretary pointed at Zachary.

"HE'S what happened!" She shrieked. " Who are you people! And what the HELL are you doing here?!?!?!" She shrieked again. Li stepped forward.

"Sorry, ma'am, but my partner here says you would not let him pass to the perimeter?" Sakura hit him.

"Stop it, Li, were not playing our characters anymore." Li blushed.

"Sorry. The cross dresser wanted in, you wouldn't let him, so he knocked you out. Basic maneuvers for our job." He said, simply. Though he still wasn't sure if the dumbass had gotten it.

"And your job would be?"

Zachary smirked.

"We're undercover FBI agents, sent from Japan to capture a murderer, under the name of 'S.D.', short for 'Seek and Destroy'." He answered. Madison giggled, but Li ad Sakura managed to keep a straight face. The square-assed secretary look skeptical. Li went to find the map. 

"Your from Japan?" She asked.

Sakura nodded.

"The only thing I don't get is why the FBI would get Japanese to do this assignment."

The square-assed virgin, and now apparently racist secretary was hanging over Li's shoulder, staring at what he was doing with the world map that hung on the wall in front of them.

"Actually, I'm Chinese," he said in an annoyed tone.

"If you don't want to be slaughtered in your bed while you sleep by this murderer, I suggest you leave us be." Zachary was working his charm again. The woman's eyes went wide. She bowed low to them, and left the room. After she was gone, they all laughed at her.

After they all stopped to catch their breath, Sakura thought of something she hadn't before.

"What would we have done if she was actually smart enough to ask to see our badges?"

They all looked at her, now wondering the same thing.

"We have to be more careful."

Li stood up from his crouching position. "Good point. But first we have a Clow card to find." He walked towards Sakura as she called out the sealing wand, and they went through the spell again. As they swept the wand slowly across the map, Sakura leaned against Li. She felt his muscles tighten as she did so. He seemed troubled, but right now she had to concentrate on the task at hand. The wand went over Australia, nothing. Then it was over South America, and again, nothing. As they brought it north, it began to dimly glow. It was right on the boarder between Canada and the USA. They brought it higher north, and it started to glow radiantly. It was somewhere in Ontario, Canada. North of Toronto, south of Sudbury. They brought the wand down and simultaneously turned to face their 2 friends. 

"Do you know how long we're going to have to drive to get there?!?!" Zachary freaked. After spending countless hours on an airplane, they were all ready to sleep for a while. 

"I am not driving anywhere tonight. You can just forget it." Madison was indignant. 

"Okay, We won't leave tonight, but we have to start out tomorrow, before the card regains all its strength. Deal?" Li asked.

"Yeah, okay. As long I get to change these clothes. I know you wanted to disguise me as a woman, Madison, but did I really have to wear a thong?!?"

They all looked at him in disbelief.

"Um, Zachary? I never made you wear a thong," she said puzzled.

There was a pause, in which Zachary grew very red, and they all looked at each other, and then the other three exploded in hysterical laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They called a cab to get to Madison's house. They all had to hold their breath most of the way. The driver smelled like he hadn't bathed in about three years. Sakura finally opened a window and stuck her head out when she couldn't take the disgusting odor any longer. After about two hours, the car pulled to a stop outside of a large house with a sprawling front yard, set back from the road. Madison paid the driver, while the rest of them piled out into the fresh night air.

"Whew, did you ever smell something so gross in your life?! I thought I would die of inhaling toxic fumes before we got here!" Madison grumbled something about the ride not being worth a hundred bucks, and told them to bring their stuff up to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole house had a Victorian feel to it, from the unreasonably long table in the dining room, to the intricate carvings around the windows. Sakura was shown to her room. In the middle was an antique-looking canopy bed that even had the curtain- things on the four sides of it. The whole room looked like something from a scary movie. The walls were a dark red color, and everything was made out of cherry wood. In the corners there were tall black iron candelabras with multiple candles on them, which were unlighted and would provide the only light in the vast room, save the light of the moon and stars shining through the bay-window at the far side of the room. Sakura dropped her suitcase on the floor and walked to the bed in the dark. She flopped down on it and millions of tiny dust particles came flying up around her.

"Great. They have houses all over the world, and yet they can't manage to change the sheets."

Sakura stripped the covers off the bed and went to find Madison to ask where she might get some new ones. Once she finally succeeded in tracking down the closet, she had no problems. 

As she was just tucking the ends of the quilt under the end of the mattress, Madison came in to her room.

"Why did you buy this place? It's a fire waiting to happen!"

"Don't you love it? It's so, I don't know, original."

Sakura looked skeptical.

"Okay, I mean besides the peeling wallpaper, dust and creepy carvings."

Sakura still looked unconvinced.

"Okay, well, at least your room doesn't have carvings of the devil all over it. You should see Zachary's. I think it's a sign."

"Small blessings. How old is this place?"

"Just a hundred years or two. It's been abandoned for a long time. When mom bought it there were a bunch of hobos living in it."

"So that's what that smell is."

"Plus you know what?" Madison continued, choosing to ignore the last comment, "People say a man was murdered in one of the bedrooms. They say his ghost haunts the house to this very day."

To cover the fact that she was scared shitless, Sakura snorted and pretended to be indifferent, fluffing her pillow, imagining a dead guy in the bed in front of her.

"Is there a point to this visit, or are you just here to tell me a bedtime story?" Sakura asked, the hair on the back of her neck standing up.

Madison opened a bag and pulled out several candles, which she tossed onto the bed. 

"Here. I thought you might like the smell of these more than the smell of ancient animal fat," she gestured to the candelabras in the corners.

"Thanks, but after smelling that cab driver, century old lard would be a welcome stench." Sakura picked up one of the candles, and smelled it. It smelled like some kind of 

flowers. Madison turned and left Sakura's room, and Sakura began replacing the dust-covered candles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is WAY creepy, man."

Li was in Zachary's room, looking around. It was like castle Dracula in there. At the headboard, there was a carving of some satanic demon, and there were revolting diminutive creatures all over the place. On one of the walls was a painting of a bony woman who looked like a horse, with a black cat on her lap who looked equally skeletal. The amount of candles surpassed the number in Sakura's room.

This must be where they made the in-laws sleep or something. 

I don't know, but it's freaking the crap right outta me. Zachary got off the floor where he was sitting and walked to the picture, which he immediately pulled down and turned facing the wall. Madison had already come in with new candles and Li was helping Zachary replace them. He put the final candle on the tallest candelabra, and began lighting a few more.

Hey, thanks man. If I get possessed by the devil tonight, you'll be the last one I'll come after.

Thanks. You're a real pal. I better get going. I've hardly even se-

Li was interrupted by a terrified scream from the other end of the hall. He looked at Zachary.

they both said at the same time. Li was skidding out the door within seconds. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura awoke to the sound of her own earsplitting screams. The sheets were soaking wet with sweat, and her whole body was twisted up in them. Where was he? The man had just been lying on the floor beside her bed, his blood pouring out in a massive crimson puddle on the Oriental rug. The door slammed against the wall as Li threw it open.

She was trembling unstoppably. Li ran to the side of her bed. What happened?!

There was a man (Gasp) with a sword (pant) and he stabbed (stammer) the old man (choke) in the back!

Li sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged her tightly. Sakura was crying into his shoulder now. It was just a dream. It's okay. There's nobody there. It was just a nightmare. He stroked her hair.

Sakura could feel her eyes getting puffy. It was so real, she whispered, Then he turned around and (sob) came at me!

It's okay. You're all right. Nobody's coming to get you.

He stood up after a minute.

DON'T LEAVE ME! she practically screamed.

It's okay! I'm just going to give us some light.

He walked over to the candles and lit them one by one, until the tiny flickering flames lit the room up. He sat back down beside Sakura and she threw herself at him, wrapping him in a tight hug around his waist. She was obviously really scared.

What happened that made you have that dream, I wonder?

Madison (sniffle) said that a man was murdered (gasp), and his ghost still haunts the house.

Sakura felt like an idiot. She was eighteen, and she was still afraid of ghosts.

Well, I don't think she was serious. She was just screwing with your head. It's okay.

They were both silent for a minute, save for Sakura's occasional sniffles. She looked up at Li, who still had an arm wrapped around her. He looked very distant. 

What was wrong? You know. This afternoon, when we were trying to capture the card?

Li said nothing for a few seconds, then closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

When you went over the side of that building it really scared me. I thought you were going to die. He was still looking straight ahead of him, into the candlelight dancing across the walls.

How did that make you feel? 

He hesitated again. He wasn't used to telling people his feelings. It just wasn't what he did.

Thank you.

For what? Li was surprised.

For always being there. For not letting me get killed all those times.(Sniffle)

Oh. Your welcome.

Sakura looked up at him again, shivering from the drafty old house. He looked as though he was deep in thought. It felt so nice to just be sitting beside him in silence. She truly felt calm now that he was there, as if nothing could hurt her, ever. She squeezed him even tighter, not wanting to let go and closed her eyes, and then she heard it.

I love you.'

She snapped her head up. 

I didn't say anything.

So it was just in her head. She looked down at the flowered sheets in disappointment. 

Nice shorts. She had just noticed Li's, er, pajamas. They were boxer shorts with melting happy faces on them. That was it. Li felt his cheeks growing hot.

Oh. Like them?

You think it's bad when I'm in my room in my underwear.

Yeah, I know. Twice as bad when I'm in your room in my underwear, right?

I could get used to it.' Sakura thought.

Oh really? Li had just picked up on that thought.

What?! I didn't say anything!

Li just smiled. Are you okay now?

Sakura hesitated. I guess so.

Then I better go. Do you know what time it is?

She looked at her watch. It's 1:30!

We have to get up early tomorrow. Are you sure you're okay?

Well, if you're scared, just think of Zachary dressed as a woman.

That'll scare me even more.

Forget it then. See you in the morning. He was about to close the door.

He poked his head into the doorway again.

Um, goodnight.

Sweet dreams.

He closed the door softly behind him. Not even a second later, he heard,

He poked his head through the door again.

Please don't tell Madison I freaked out.Just as long as you don't tell Zachary.

Tell him what?

Anything. Good night.

'Night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, what was wrong? Zachary asked as Li walked by his room.

Bad dream. Li turned around and went into Zachary's room.

You were gone an awful long time.

She was pretty upset.

Anything happen that I should know about? Li knew exactly what Zachary was getting at.

Nope. Nothing you should know about. He knew it was driving Zachary crazy.

OH_COME_ON! Nothing?! 

Nothing I'm going to tell you about.

Zachary looked disgusted. Li grinned, and left the room for his own.

  


To Be Continued.....

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


Annie: HaHA! 

  


Kyralea: We see ROMANCE!!!!

  


Annie: We couldn't help it!

  


Kyralea: S and S are just too cute together!

  


Annie: Next time, The gang go on a road trip to Canada, the newest hiding place for the card. Read and Review!

  


Kyralea: Yeah! Please? 

  


  


Next Chapter:

  


  


Okay, who's driving first? 

  


  


You feel affection for him?'

  


  


Whoa, it looks even better up close.


	5. Chapter Five

Kyralea: HOOOOWWWWDDDDYYYY!!!!!!

  


Annie: Shush, Kyralea.

  


Kyralea: It's your own fault. 

  


Annie: EXCUSE ME?

  


Kyralea: You didn't even TRY to stop me from eating all that chocolate.

  


Annie: *Sticks out her tongue*

  


Kyralea: I bet your all screaming 'FINALLY', huh?

  


Audience: Yep.

  


Annie: *pouts* Oh, this is harder than it looks! So STOP with the death threats?

  


Kyralea: Yeah! They freak me out...

  


Annie: Anyways, here's chapter Five of Near Or Far.

  


Kyralea: I thought it was Near _And_ Far.

  


Annie: Whatever.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Disclaimer:

  


*Raspberries*

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Near And/Or Far ([Kyralea: LOL! I sound like a cafeteria woman!])

  


Chapter Five.

  


  


  


  


Okay, who's driving first? 

  


It was the next morning. Madison jangled the car keys in front of Zachary's face, and he snatched them away from her.

  


If I drive first, that means I'll get it over with first, so I'll do it.

  


Madison seemed satisfied.

  


Sakura came in and pulled out a chair at the table. It scraped noisily across the hardwood flooring. She yawned and plopped down on the chair, her eyes half closed.

  


Late night? Zachary raised an eyebrow grinning, and longing to know.

  


Sakura muttered something through her cornflakes. 

  


Li glared at Zachary, as usual. I thought you said I'd be the last one you came after. Li said, and returned to his dinosaur pop-tarts.

  


Hey, what's wrong with everyone?! It's our first road trip! This should be a happy time! Madison was too cheerful to stand. Apparently she had gotten a full night of sleep, and that was enough to make everyone else resentful. After all, how is it humanly possible for someone to wake up at 7:00 AM and be that optimistic? It just isn't right.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After breakfast, they loaded all their stuff into the rental car, and left yet another mansion behind them. Zachary was at the wheel, driving like a maniac, apparently determined to get to Canada as quickly as possible, and at their current speed, they would probably arrive there before sunset. Eventually Madison freaked on him and reminded him that if anything happened to the car, he had to pay for it. This effectively brought his speed down about 50 kilometers to the speed limit.

By 11:00, after driving nonstop for hours, and everyone sleeping (Except Zachary, duh!), he finally pulled over at a gas station. They all piled out and stretched their limbs. Sakura looked at the sign just ahead of the entrance of the gas station. It read Welcome To Missouri. Sakura blinked, then re read the sign. It definitely said, Welcome to Missouri

Zachary, exactly how fast did you drive once Madison fell asleep?!

Zachary gave her a look that obviously meant, Shut up before she catches on. Sakura just went along with it, figuring he'd owe her one.

Zachary fueled up, while Madison and Sakura went into the store to pay for the gas and buy snacks. Sakura emerged about five minutes later carrying a plastic bag bulging with food. She opened the back door of the car and got in, tossing the bag in before her. Li was sitting in the back seat, staring off into space.

Hey, what's wrong?Just talking to sensei. You know, the Voice.

Oh. What's she screaming at us for today?

"Something about "That Idiot Zachary, blah, blah, blah"

"Oh. Hungry? She picked the bag up off the seat.

He searched through the contents for a sec.

Sakura, did you happen to buy anything without sugar as the first ingredient?

There was a seemingly long pause. I'm going to go get something. Don't let them drive away without me.

Sakura barely had time to respond before the door slammed in her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He had to get out of the car. It was just feeling too awkward. After the Voice was saying all that weird stuff to him, he couldn't stand it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura was in the car all alone now. She could hear the voice in her head. You feel affection for him?'

Sakura finally decided to answer. Like a brother.'

Are you sure?'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Sometimes people are not too sure of their feelings.'

'Well, I just.....I....I like him as a brother......that's all, really.'

'Sure it is. Just make sure your not denying anything to yourself. Denial is the worst possible way to go through life.'

'I'm....I'm not denying anything......'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Li returned about seven minutes later with a massive bag of jellybeans. Sakura was starting to wonder about him.

I thought you said you wanted something without sugar as the first ingredient.

Li thought quickly. He couldn't tell her that it was too much to stand just sitting in a car with her.The first ingredient is dextrose.

Isn't that just another name for sugar?

Li just shrugged. 

Zachary and Madison returned finally.

Li was getting annoyed with Zachary staring at him all the time, and he was doing it again.

I am not driving. You drive. I need to sleep, unless you want me to fall asleep at the wheel and kill us all.

Fine. I'll do it.

I'll navigate. Sakura volunteered.

They all got out of the car again to switch places, and then _finally_ they were on the road again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was just past 9:00p.m. Li was still driving. Zachary kept falling asleep and falling over onto Madison, which she did NOT particularly like. Sakura was staring out the window, not really doing the greatest job at navigating. As far as he could tell, they were somewhere in Buffalo. Snow was coming down lightly, covering everything in a soft, fluffy blanket. (Wait a second! They just graduated, and that happens sometime in the summer. How is this going to work?? Oh well. Screw it.) 

Li's stomach gave a deep grumble. The food had been gone for a long time by then. Sakura looked over at him.

Bit hungry?

Hmmm, ya think?

You don't need to get mean.

Sorry. Yeah, I'm hungry. How far is it till we get to the border?

Sakura looked at the map for a second, but by the time she figured it out, they were already there.

The Canadian (What's it called? I'll just make up my own name) boarder guard stopped them.

Can I please see your license and registration?

Li pulled out his I.D. The customs guy looked at it.

Okay, sir, how long have you been in the United States?

About two days.

Have you bought anything?

Mind if we search the car?

Standard procedure. We'll try to be as quick as possible.

They woke up Madison and Zachary, and made them all stand outside in the snow while they searched the car.

Well, everything seems to be in order here. Can I ask the purpose of this visit?

Just a little vacation.

Oh, well, enjoy your stay in Canada. And remember, don't drink and drive.

Ummm, thanks. I guess.

They all got back into the car. 

The customs guy turned to his partner, Nice bunch of kids, eh?]

~*~*~*~

Within seconds, Zachary and Madison were sleeping again. Li nudged Sakura with his elbow. Hey, want to go grab something to eat? I'm sure they won't mind (snore)

Okay. Know any good places? Sakura joked.

I'll just drive until we find something.

So, this is Niagara falls. Never thought I'd ever see it.Sakura said after a pause, as they drove slowly past. It was partially frozen, and it looked beautiful with the multi-colored lights shining from behind it.

Pretty, huh? Do you want to get out and get a better look?

Li drove around for a bit till he found a parking spot, then they got out again. Sakura ran up to get a better look, with Li following close behind. 

Whoa, it looks even better up close.

Sakura shivered. After all, it was WINTER.

Just a little!

No need to get mean, Li mocked her.

Come on, smart ass. Let's get back to the car.

They took off running again, and Sakura slipped on a patch of black ice. 

Just when she was about to fall flat on her ass, Li caught her again. 

He helped her back to her feet. They stood there for a moment together, Li still holding her around the waist.

She felt like a total ditz. Uh, thanks.

Hey, no problem. He definitely thought of it as no problem.

Li, Imaybe she could say it now.

Sakura shivered. She paused for a moment. Li

Yes, what is it? He couldn't believe it. She actually called him by his first name. It was the first time in Actually, he couldn't remember another time.

I justum, never mind.

She chickened out. She just couldn't do it. What if it screwed up their friendship? What if he didn't feel the same way about her? She couldn't take the possibility of rejection.

Li couldn't hide the disappointment in his face or voice. Oh. Okay, he tried to sound as normal as possible. He took his arms away. Come on. I'm starved.

Li took off jogging towards the car. Sakura mentally slapped herself for even thinking about telling him.

~*~

Okay, he caught her around the waist! I bet they're going to kiss!

No way! Zachary looked up over the seat.

They're talking. That's a good sign.

How do you know?

I just know, and that's all there is to it. Zachary hated how Madison always did that.

Oh no! He looks disappointed!Oh no! Here they come. Pretend we're asleep again!

They both flopped back down as fast as possible.

Ouch! That was my arm, you idiot!

Yeah, well, I don't really think you want to know what you just touched!

Oh gross! Shut up! They're coming!

If Sakura and Li found out about the bet that they had on, they'd never hear the end of it.

~*~*~ 

Li opened the car door and slammed it, not bothering to think of Madison and Zachary being asleep, but when he did, he wondered why they didn't wake up. Sakura followed a moment later. 

Li drove until they came to a little Italian restaurant on the main street. 

Want to stop in there?

Sakura couldn't care less. 

I guess we can just leave these two in the car. Li had a sneaking suspicion that they were already awake, and sure enough, a second after he said that, Zachary sat up and faked a yawn.

Wow, what's going on guys? Where are we now?

Madison followed, stretching her arms out.

Wow. It's so great that you guys decided to wake up at **just this minute!**

Li turned to Zachary.

Whoa, sorry to kill your big plans there, stallion! What's the big deal?

Li was about ready to kill him. Sakura couldn't help but notice the vein popping out of Li's neck.

Never mind. Come on.

"What is this, Italian food? Ew!" Zachary said.

"What's that, A HUGE growl, and I think....Oh, my gosh, it's coming from your stomach!" Li said in an annoyed tone.

Zachary blushed and covered his stomach. 

"Ok, I guess it's ok......" He said. 

"Oh, you guess, ok, whatever." Li looked like he was about to go insane.

As soon as they entered the restaurant, a waiter approached them and asked how they would like to be seated. There were only tables available for two people to sit at.

Oh, uh, I need to talk to you about something Sakura. Madison said quickly.

Okay, then, I guess I'll sit with you.

The waiter led them to a table, leaving Li and Zachary behind for the moment.

Ere are de menus. Would vous like someting to drink?Umm, no, I'm fine for now. 

Madison nodded in agreement.

Neither of them could help notice how hot he was, despite the fact that they had a hard time understanding English, let alone English with a French accent. He was about their age, maybe a little older, with black hair that was kind of oddly spiked.

(Li's POV.)

Ugly frog. He muttered, watching Sakura and Madison chat with the waiter.

Oooh, do I detect a bit of jealous rage? Zachary was really getting on his nerves. 

Shut up.

The waiter left the girls' table and came back to them. Li automatically wiped the death glare off his face and tried to look bored.

Dis way. The waiter led them to a table across the room from the girls.

Anything to drink?Yes, I'll have anything with alcohol in it. 

No he won't, Li cut in, He has to drive. He grinned, glad he finally got the better of Zachary for once.

Now it was Zachary's turn to glare.

Okay, den I must be getting back to de kitchen. And he hurried off.

(Sakura & Madison's POV)

So, what did you say? Madison had to find out.

When are you talking about? 

When me and Zachary were- uh, -asleep.

Well, I was about to say it,

But I couldn't.

Madison looked very disappointed. Come on, you've got to tell him sooner or later.

No I don't. I could avoid it like the plague for the rest of my life.

You know that won't work.

Of course I know.

You've got to tell him.

~*~*~(Li & Zachary's POV)~*~*~

Well, did you do it yet?

I don't know what you're talking about.

You know, do IT?

Li spit his drink out all over the table.

Mind SHUTTING UP!?

Well, did you?

I haven't even told her I like her yet, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop with the comments about me, cause you're really starting to piss me off.

I knew I would sooner or later.

Well, just don't do it anymore, okay?

Hey, you can't change a man.

No, but I can change the arrangement of his face pretty fast.

Point acknowledged. Zachary was looking a little scared.

After a long silence, he started to speak again.

Well, are you going to tell her soon?

(Okay, it's going to get a bit confusing now. Black font is Li, gray is Sakura, Purple is Madison, blue is Zachary)

I don't know. Maybe.

I just don't want to screw up our friendship.

She's been like another sister to me, except a sane one.

He's like the brother I always wanted to trade mine in for.

What if she doesn't feel the same way?

What if he likes someone else?

I think you should go for it.

Just try it and see what happens.

(Aren't you glad that's over? All the font's going to be normal now. By the way, we're back in Li's POV.)

Exactly how long were you and Madison awake back there?

Ummm, Indiana?

Every head in the restaurant turned towards Li for about 5 seconds, before they lost interest and returned to their food. The frenchie waiter finally brought them their food. They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Li kept thinking about Sakura, glancing at her over and over. She and Madison didn't talk much, either. 

'I love you so much, Sakura.' He thought silently. 

Sakura's head jerked up, but she didn't move at all afterward.

~*~*~

Madison looked at her friend. She looked a little preoccupied, though She wasn't sure what was so interesting about the three noodles Sakura kept moving around on her plate. Her head suddenly jerked up.

"Sakura?" Madison said. Apparently Sakura hadn't heard her, for all she did was mutter 'Wishful thinking.'.

"Sakura, are you ok? You seem a little...preoccupied?" Madison asked, worried for her friend. 

"Huh?" Sakura muttered lazily. "Oh! No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking. Li would be SUCH a better brother than Tori...." Sakura trailed off.

"Ok, we DEFINITALY need to get you out a little more. And to play along with that topic, one VERY good reason Li wouldn't be a good brother is the fact that if you ever got married, you would have mutant babies." Madison said, giggling. Sakura giggled, too.

"I thought that only applied to cousins?"

"Oh, so what? Same thing." Madison looked at her friend. Sakura was still smiling, but she was now playing with her food again as the smile faded. Madison looked down, trying to think of something to do with her friend, who was obviously depressed. She suddenly remembered something.

Hey, know what? We can shop duty- free!

Come again? Sakura looked up from her food, confused.

Means we don't have to pay taxes or whatever. Want to go?

Sakura swallowed the three noodles she had left and went to tell the boys where they were going, while Madison paid for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, let's go find the girls. I want to get going soon. Li said.

Okay, let's go. How long do you think it'll take us to find that mall?

Can't take more than an hour. Li left a VERY small tip for the waiter, and they left to go find Sakura and Madison. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What do you think of this headband, Madison?

Too fluffy. Try that one. She pointed to another one that ended up looking perfect on Sakura.(Okay, I can't think of anything for this part)

Twenty minutes later, once they had picked out as much as they could carry, they went to the checkout counter. It took the salesgirl about ten minutes to ring up all their purchases, and once she did, Madison's face went twisted.

WHAT! It can't be that much! Isn't this supposed to be duty free?!

That's what _duty free shops_ are for. The woman behind the counter crackled her gum. Do you want to buy all of this stuff, or do you want me to take some of your purchases off? 

Madison blushed a bit. No, it's fine. I just wasn't planning on spending so much, but I'm due for some new accessories, so I guess I'll just pay for them all.

Don't forget, some of that's my stuff too. Give me the receipt and I'll pay you for what's mine once we get a chance to sort it all out.

Actually, only about ten items were what Sakura was buying. The other 60 were things Madison just _HAD_ to have.

Why are the taxes so high in this country?! her friend looked frustrated.

This government. If you think this is bad, you should see what those idiots up there at Parliament Hill in Ottawa are doing with the school system. Totally screwed up! We have to buy our own text books if we want ones published _after _the first moon landing.

Huh. Too bad for you guys.

Yeah I know, eh? Well, enjoy your purchases. I guess I'd better go restock the shelves now.

Madison gave her a look, and Sakura couldn't help laughing a tiny bit as they walked out of the store, on their way to the various clothing stores.

You know, if we want to get this stuff home, we're going to have to buy some more luggage just to transport it all, Sakura thought out loud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zachary and Li entered the shopping mall. It was finally the last one on the street. 

This has to be the one! If it isn't, I say we ditch them and go by ourselves. I can't take much more of this elevator music. Zachary was complaining loudly.

Well it would have been a lot faster if you'd just remembered which one they said they were going to!

I'm sorry, but you were sitting there too. It's not like you couldn't have tried to remember!

Oh bite me.No thank you. How are we going to find them in here?

Just look for the pinkest store you can find.

That shouldn't be too hard. 

Right across from the mall doors there was a store that looked to be completely pink and purple, called Claire's. They walked in. There were two girls that looked about 14 years old in a corner giggling and glancing their way. Li rolled his eyes, and they continued to search through the rows of hair accessories, makeup and other items that are oddities to most boys for their friends. There was a girl that looked about their age or a year younger kneeling on the floor opening a cardboard box full of fluffy hairclips and sticking them on a display rack.

Can I help you two? Looking for something a little glittery to add to your drag outfits? 

Umm, we're not gay. Zachary said to her.

Riiiight. Just keep telling yourself that. She looked into his eyes that still had purple eye shadow covering his lids. Li just couldn't resist not telling him so far, but at that moment he exploded in laughter at the puzzled look on his friend's face as he checked to make sure he wasn't wearing the high heeled shoes or anything from his disguise still. He finally realized what tipped her off, and wiped it off, turning several shades of red in the process.

Actually we're looking for two girls, Li told the salesgirl. He heard a giggle from the far corner of the store.

Well, we don't have any of those for sale, but I'm sure if you paid them enough those two over there would go out with you. She gestured to the corner where all the giggling was coming from. 

Actually, we had two specific ones in mind, and it looks like they've already been here, he said, looking at the near empty racks along the wall.

Oh, the big spender and the little brunette? They left about 5 minutes ago. They went that way.

Thanks. That must be them. 

They turned around and started to leave the store, but the two giddy girls were standing there.

a undernourished bleach blonde girl directed at Li.

Uh, hi.

So, are you new to this town? her rather chunky friend asked Zachary.

Me no speak-a English, but you very, how you say he started saying things in Japanese. What he said was ugly and gross looking and I think you should get away from me before I catch something. When was the last time you bathed? with a smile on his face. The girl obviously had no idea what he said, because she smiled and tried her best to look cute. Li collapsed in a fit of laughter and could hardly breathe at all. Zachary said some more insulting stuff in Japanese, smiled, and waved as he dragged Li away.

Five minutes later, Li had finally stopped giggling. They continued walking in the way that the salesgirl had directed them. They were just passing a store with a whole glass front and Zachary spotted them, with their backs turned to the window. They decided to sneak up on them, and went in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So Madison, what color should I get?

Definitely the rainbow colored ones.

GROSS! How can someone so cool have such bad taste?!

Hey, I just think it would reflect your colorful personality.

Har, har, so funny. Stop it, you're killing me. Besides, why would I want multi-colored underwear anyways? Why would anyone want multi-colored underwear? That's just stupid.

Well, I myself have always liked the look of black Zachary snuck up on them, making the girls both jump.

Yeah right. The only time you've ever seen underwear is on a rack, let alone_ girl's _underwear.

Hey, commando is the style these days.

Oh, gross!

Notice how he didn't even challenge that last remark? Li spoke to them.

Hey, you're right You're one messed up guy, Zachary.

Zachary decided to ignore that one too. Come on! I'm tired! I wanna go!

Oh stop whining, Madison said as she held a shirt up to herself.

He turned to Li. Why do girls like to shop so much?

Li shrugged. He's right. We should get going soon.

Both girls looked thwarted despite the large amount of shopping bags that they were already hauling, but they gave in reluctantly, and at last they were on their way again, this time to a hotel for the night. Sakura and Madison sat up front (Sakura drove), and Li and Zachary dozed in the back, surrounded by a mountain of shopping bags.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the car stopped again, they were in front of a huge hotel in downtown Toronto. Li was woken by cold air rushing into the car when Madison opened her door. He stretched his cramped muscles, and suddenly became aware of the creases that had been left on his face by the plastic bag he had been sleeping with his head on. He groaned as the car light came on again. Sakura had opened the back door.

Come on, Madison just went to get a room, she peered inside, Unless you want to sleep out here all night.

Can you bring those purple bags with you? Me and Madison have some stuff we need to sort out.

You'd make a dying man carry your baggage? he yawned again.

I'm sure you'll live. The room can't be more than 20 floors up. Besides, they have elevators.

Hooray. Zachary, wake up.

I've been awake for the past half hour!

Sakura glared at him, and Madison leaned in and joined her once she heard what he said.

He put an innocent look on his face. 

~~~~~

Well he didn't have to be so rude!

Madison, all he did was bump in to you! It's not like he did it on purpose!

Oh, right, like a dirty guy like that just bumps in to beautiful girls every day.

You're so humble.

I was just kidding.

Madison was mad because a guy had accidentally tripped her coming out of the elevator. Li and Zachary followed them into the room. Li threw the bags of stuff onto a bed and collapsed onto it with a deep sigh.

Uh, Madison, what's with this room?

Huh? Oh that. Someone's going to have to share.

Li sat bolt upright. A quick scan of the room told him there were only three beds in it. Three beds, four people.

What'sgoingon!? Whatareyouupto?!?! Li looked pale.

Down boy, Madison said as she swept past him. It's no big deal. Someone's just going to have to share. This was the last room they had here. Apparently there's a bunch of schools going on overnight trips or something. I could make a suggestion of who should share- Sakura and Li both glared at her.

Forget it Madison. No matter how much you beg you'll never get me in bed with you. Zachary tried to keep a serious look on his face, even though he knew Madison would be yelling any second.

OH, THAT'S JUST NASTY! Zachary, you need some help!

Just trying to keep you out of trouble, he said, which puzzled Li and Sakura.

I was going to suggest-

Sakura glared at her again.

Relax! I was going to say, Li and Zachary.

You can just forget that. I'll sleep on the floor. Li said as color returned to his features.

No, you don't have to do that, Sakura said from the place on the floor where she was kneeling beside one of the three beds.

I found a cot, she said in true innocence, looking at him like he was crazy.

He felt really stupid now.

Madison grabbed a bag of the things they had bought from Claire's and dumped it out onto her bed while Sakura came over and started searching for her stuff in the heap.

Why do you girls need all that stuff anyways? Zachary asked as he came over, picking up a neon green hairclip that had fallen onto the floor.

Why do you think? Madison asked him.

I think it's because you like to spend money. Why would anyone want something this ugly? What is this anyways? He held up something that looked like a sequined thong.

It's a headband.

Could have fooled me. He threw it to one side with a confused look on his face. What do you think? he directed at Li. Why would a nice girl like Sakura want to wear all this glittery crap?  
Li thought for a moment, then spoke. I have no idea, he didn't stop there, Why a girl that pretty would want to cover any part of her body.

The three of them stared at him with their mouths wide open, most of all Sakura. Li finally realized his mistake and turned a deep shade of red. I mean, why she would want to cover her body with thatnever mind. He trailed off, realizing the damage was already done. 

Sakura became aware of Madison nudging her in the back with her elbow, and could see a grin tugging at the corners of her best friend's mouth. Let's just get into bed after we get undressedseparate bedsaway from each otherin pajamas, Sakura stumbled over her words.

  
  


To Be Continued

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyralea: So? Satisfied?

Annie: Good, because the next one isn't coming out for three months.

Kyralea: *Evil laugh*

Annie: Hide the chocolate.

Kyralea: NOOOOOOO

Annie: Anyway, we hope you liked it, and hopefully, the next chapter will be out sooner.

*Drags a babbling, giggling, and spasming Kyralea away.*

~*~*~*~*~*~

Preview of the next chapter:

  
  


  
  


Feelings change, Sakura.

  
  


What I don't get is why a guy that hot would have to buy a date! I'd screw him in a minute.

  
  


"A double shot of Tequila!" 

  
  


"I love you, too, Li."


	6. Chapter Six

Annie: Coming out a little faster, huh?

Kyralea: Yep. We were bluffing.

Annie: No one is that cruel.

Kyralea: Wellm technicly, we DID make them wait for the last chapter-

Annie: Shush!

Kyralea: Need sugar....

Annie: Oh-ho-ho-ho no!

Kyralea: Enjoy this chapter!

~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer:

WE DON'T OWN IT, ALRIGHT?

SO JUST LEAVE US ALONE!

(Kyralea: SUGAR!)

~*~*~*~*~

Near And/Or Far

Chapter Six.

  
  


  
  


Sakura awoke in the middle of the night. She looked at her Indiglow watch, flinching as her eyes met the bright blue light. Three AM. She could hear Zachary snoring slightly at the far end of the room, and Madison rolling over on the other side. She could hear Li's rhythmic breathing just a few feet away from her, close to the floor. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Those stupid kids in the room beside theirs must still have been awake, because she heard giggling, then someone saying, Shhhhh, Mrs. Carswell said we'd be sent home if that bitch in the next room complains again!

Sakura smiled. They were referring to Madison. Every day she was growing more and more to believe that her friend was going to end up one of those old ladies that owns 50 cats and throws things at kids whenever they step on the lawn. 

Li shifted on the cot at her right. If only he were a few feet closer,' she thought.

Sakura, are you awake? came Li's voice inside her head.

No. I'm sleeping.

Okay then, I guess I should get back to sleep too then.

NO! I mean, I was just kidding! What's up?

Just can't get back to sleep. Those girls are really annoying.

Tell me about it. Are you sure they're girls?

What kind of question is that?

Well, I mean, you kind of sounded like a girl when you were younger, before you hitnever mind.

We've been friends a long time, haven't we?

Ummhmm. Not always, though.

I know what you're talking about. Sakura, I just want to tell you-

she thought expectantly.

Well, I'm sorry for when we were younger. I wasn't very nice to you.

I know. It kind of hurt me a lot, coming from you.

Why's that?

You were sodifferent. When you said those things, it sounded like you really meant it. Did you?

Then why did you say them?

I guess it was because I was jealous that you got to capture the cards and I was just the backup support most of the time.

And you don't feel like that now?

Feelings change, Sakura.

I know what you mean. She looked up at the ceiling in the dark.

No, I don't think you do.

Nothing. Never mind.

Oh. Syaoran?

Li felt a tingle at the back of his neck. Why was she using his real name?

Why do you do it?

Do what?

Protect me. Ever since we started working together as a team, you've always kept me from killing myself in one way or another. Don't you ever get sick of it?

I have to do it.

But why?

This would have to be quick thinking, If you died, I'd blame myself.

Sakura couldn't hide the disappointment in her thought no matter how hard she tried. 

Li made a mental note to let himself get hit by a bus. He was really sounding like a jerk.

She reverted to call him that again.

He was disappointed himself. He liked the way his name sounded coming from her, even if it was only in his head, and not really spoken out loud.

Have you ever loved someone? Like, more than a friend, or a relative?

Li thought for a moment. Was it really love if the other person didn't love you back? Or if you didn't know if the other person loved you back or not?

I don't know. I think I am-er, I mean-have been. Have you?

I think so. I don't know if he loves me back though.

I have the same problem. Who is it?

you tell me first.

Nooooo, I asked you first.

Fine then. I guess you'll never know.

Oh, come on, Sakura! Pleeeeease?

Nope. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight.

Li was silent. Sakura chuckled to herself. She had narrowly averted catastrophe yet again. 

Out of nowhere came a whisper.

Let's go out.

This time it wasn't in her head.

What? Li? Where are you?

Right here. She turned her head to find he was barely two inches away from her face. Come on. Let's go.

Where? What do you mean?

I don't know. Wherever there's something good to do.

Sakura smirked in the darkness. She could think of a few good things to do right there.

I have an idea, too. We still have our costumes. Let's go out and freak some people out.

You just want to see me dressed up like that again, she said.

He tried his best to deny it. That's got nothing to do with it. Besides, maybe you can make a few extra bucks, he quipped. Sakura's response was to playfully smack him in the side of the head.

What about Madison and Zachary?

As long as we're back in a couple hours they'll never know we were gone. Come on, what do you say?

I sayLet's go for it.

Great. Get dressed. I won't look.

Yeah right. You're just dying to sneak a peak.

Hey, I could say the same about you. 

Sakura could feel her cheeks growing warm in the dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

she said as she zipped up her boot, It wouldn't really matter if you looked. After all, I'm barely wearing more than I was five minutes ago. It really doesn't make that big of a difference.

Li decided to ignore the prickling sensation at the back of his neck. Bring the make-up out to the car. You can do it out there. Are you ready to go?

In response, he heard another zipper being zipped. Yup. Let's go.

They closed the door softly, then turned and looked down the hall. There was a woman sitting in a chair way down the hall. She had blond hair that was very obviously dyed, and she was wearing a t-shirt that had a school crest on it. It was probably the Mrs. Carswell that the girls next door kept whispering about. Suddenly an idea popped into Li's head. He took Sakura's hand and led her to the room where all the noise had been coming from. He rattled the knob a couple of times, then banged on the door just loud enough so that the girls inside could hear. He and Sakura both pressed their ears to the door.

Shhhh, it's probably a teacher! I told you guys to be quiet.

We'd better answer it before she starts screaming at us again.

The door opened slowly. Sakura was starting to catch on to his plan, but the next thing he did totally caught her by surprise. He grabbed her around the waist and started to kiss her like a hungry animal. Was this just part of the plan? She didn't care, and joined in, hearing the young teenaged girls gasp at the sight before them. Li stopped kissing her, but he still held her around the waist.

Oh, uh, sorry ladies. I could have sworn that this was my sister's room. I thought she said it was this one, but I guess I was wrong. She's going to be really sorry she missed this one, let me tell you.

Sakura licked the side of his face and put on her best whore grin. Li let out a small whimper. All four of the girls that now stood at the door gasped. The tallest one spoke to him.

Uhhh, sorry, but you've got the wrong place.

Oh, okay then. I thought you were the one my sister brought, but I guess I must have been wrong about that too.

The door closed in his face. Sakura was choking back a laugh. Li held up a finger as if to tell her to wait, then listened attentively. From the room came a huge burst of laughter, followed by, Guys, shut up! It's not my fault he thought I was a hooker! and, What I don't get is why a guy that hot would have to buy a date! I'd screw him in a minute.

Li raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Sakura snorted, trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to conquer her. Down the hallway, Mrs. Carswell stirred. Li grabbed Sakura's hand and started dragging her towards the elevator before the teacher could wake up and see them. Once the elevator started moving, they could finally let out the howls of laughter. They laughed the whole time they were trying to figure out where the car was parked. They finally stopped when they were in the car and the heater was on full blast to thaw out Sakura's frozen everything. Li shook his head.

Wasn't that fun?

You have no idea. That was the coolest! Did you see the looks on their faces?!

Li did an imitation of the tall girl's expression at being insulted in such a way, which made Sakura laugh even more.

He smiled while still keeping his eyes on the road.

You should have seen the expression on _your_ face when I licked you.

What was up with that?

Are you saying I'm a bad licker?

It's just that it's not every day that Sakura Avalon turns around and licks someone. Now _that_ was a surprise.

So was that noise you made. You sounded like you were about to pass out.

Like I said, it was a surprise! 

What the surprise was was the way you kiss. Was it your _goal_ to eat my face?

Not what you imagined it would be like? he raised one eyebrow.

Definitely not.

What did you imagine?

Well for one thing, there wasn't as much saliva involved.

Well as for you, I guess I _could_ ask why you imagined kissing me in the first place, he said, which finally made Sakura realize that she had just admitted to imagining kissing him _to his face_, But that would be just too cruel, because I know that you'd be totally embarrassed, and you'd probably turn redhey! You're turning red right now! He grinned. But I also have to tell you, I don't usually kiss like that. I hope to god you don't usually kiss like that, because if you do I'd be afraid for all men everywhere.

Hey, you were the one doing all the work.

I noticed.

What was that supposed to mean?!

Just that, I think you need to perfect your technique.

Back to you, sloppy Joe.

At least I don't play dead.

Ha! That's for sure! How did my stomach taste?"

"Not too bad, but I think the sauce on the noodles we had earlier was bad."

"Yeah right! Are you sure it was the food and not the kissing?"

"So! Now I'm a bad kisser?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes."

Sakura looked deep in thought for a minute.

"Truthfully?"

"Oh, very funny! I'm not that bad."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Oh? Come here, girl...." Li reached a hand out to Sakura, who backed away giggling.

"Not on your life!"

Li parked the car in a parking lot outside something that looked suspiciously like a bar. He reached over to Sakura, who shrieked, and squirmed.

"So? I'm a bad kisser, huh?" He said, pulling her closer, Sakura still squirming, and gasping for air as she laughed.

"Ye-Yes!" She gasped, slipping out of his grip, though making it worse since his hands slid down to right above her knee.

"Hey, gimme a chance? I'm a good kisser!"

Sakura squirmed even more, blushing a bright red from the position of Li's hands. He pulled himself closer, tickling her. She laughed more, and squirmed, and gasped.

"How do you know, mister virgin?"

"Oh, now you are SO getting it!"

Sakura screamed as Li grabbed her and started to tickle her like crazy. She tried again to escape from his grasp, but was too weak from laughing, and from his making a type of physical contact with her. Li laughed, and pulled her up to face him. Her face was completely clean, her having forgotten to apply the make up. Her giggles slowed, but her heart did the opposite. She started to tremble at the realization of their closeness.

"And I haven't even had one drink yet." Li muttered.

"I still think you totally suck at kissing" Sakura gasped.

"Well, lets try to change your mind." Li breathed, and kissed her softly. Her eyes widened, but slowly fluttered close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed back as hard as she could. Li's breath started to come in short gasps. Sakura's already was.

"mmmm..." She sighed, slipping her tongue in. He answered with is, pulling her closer. She kissed him harder, holding on to him for dear life. Li's hands made their way up Sakura's back. They finally parted after about two minutes.

"So, am I as bad as you said?" Li gasped.

"I'm not sure, let me try again" Sakura gasped right back, and immediately pulled him back. Her hands started to play with his hair, and his were trying their best not to play with her bra, which was easy to feel through her slut top, which REALLY didn't help with the situation they were in. Suddenly there was a tap at the window. Sakura pulled away, eyes as wide a saucers. She looked at the window. Three girl stood there, in outfits almost as slutty as Sakura's, giggling at them. Sakura gasped, and looked back at Li, who had no idea what to say. Sakura rolled down the window.

"Um, hi." Said one of the girls, who was wearing a tube top, and an almost non-existent skirt.

"Hi." Sakura said sweetly. "You know, we're kind of busy here, that is..." She turned to Li "Unless you want to do a groupie, but that would cost extra."

One of the girls gasped. Tube top turned red.

"We are NOT sluts!" She practically screamed.

"Could have fooled me." Li said.

"Well, whatever. If you aren't here for business, then leave! I caught this one, fair and square." Sakura hugged Li protectively. All of the girls gasped again. One of them, in a shirt almost as small as a bikini top, with a black sweater over it, and VERY tight pants, let out a quiet scream.

"We are _****_NOT SLUTS!" Bikini actually screamed.

"As long as you don't want to be called sluts, I'll lay of. If you aren't here for business, as __prostitutes, then leave."

The girls all screeched, and ran off. Sakura poked her head out the window.

"Get your own employer!" She ducked back into the car, and rolled up the window. Li looked at her for exactly a second, and burst out laughing.

"Well, no one can accuse you of being out of character." He said in-between laughs. Sakura smiled, her entire body trembling.

"We should probably get out, the windows are steaming up." She nearly whispered, not really wanting to even move. But she had to, or she would collapse, or even more embarrassing, confess something. She slowly climbed out of his lap, not seeing his disappointment. She opened the door, climbing out, trying to keep her balance. She was still trembling from that 'All-too-short-make-out-session-that-wasn't-really-a-make-out-session,-she-just-wishes-it-were', and that mixed with the cold air blowing through her entire body, she could barely stand up. Li quickly got out, and grabbed her right as she was about to fall, his hands ending up in a very unfortunate lace. He quickly moved them, and pulled her upright. Sakura's face was now a bright red.

"You know, I could sue you for that." She said impishly.

'It would be worth it.' He thought to himself. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wha-?"

"Huh?" Li asked, looking at her confused face.

"Uh, nothing." She said meekly. She started to walk to the club-ish looking building. Li followed her, making sure she didn't fall. They walked into the bar. It was completley full of complete drunks. And a whole lot of girls were dancing on the bar. With even worse outfits than Sakura. (Have you ever Seen 'Coyote Ugly'? Then you know what we mean.) Li looked away, and Sakura pushed him playfully. 

"What's wrong, Li? Oh, wait, I forgot, your not ANYTHING like anyone your age." She screamed over the music.

"Yeah, well, you aren't exactly normal, either!" He screamed back. Sakura laughed.

"Lets go get a drink! After that drive I'm ready to do anything to relax!" She shouted, and pulled him to the bar. One of the girls jumped down.

"Whadaya'll have?" She shouted.

"A double shot of Tequilua!" Sakura shouted back. She turned to Li. "You want any?" He looked really surprised.

"I think I'll have the same, only a single." He shouted.

"Gotcha." Said the girl, and she did some cool tricks with the bottles, and handed them their drinks. Sakura payed(Money bummed off of Madison, who had plenty of it.) her. Sakura downed her's in one gulp, and Li did the same. Sakura giggled at his face, and she started to dance. Li watched, her completley amazed. He had never seen her like this. She looked kind of silly, and like a complete slut in the process. Li pulled her back to him.

"What's gotten into you?" He shouted. She smiled.

"It's your fault! I'm all excited, and now I want to dance! And get drunk!" She laughed. Li shook his head. He was determaned to stay sober. He watched her down another double. One of the girls pulled her up on the bar, and she started dancing to 'Unbelievible'. Li's eyes widened, but he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. This bar was way too full of horney drunks for her to be left alone, no matter how drunk she was. She did three flips on the bar, and landed in a split. The men all whisled. She got up, and did a back flip, and started to dance again.

'I need to get her down from there before she completley qualifies herself to her disguise.' Li though to himself. Unforunatly, four guys had the same idea, only for diferant reasons. They grabbed her off the bar, and everyone carried her across the crowd. The four guys ran after her, and after she was upright, started to hit on her. Li hurried throught the crowd, trying to get to her. He saw one of the guys drawling on her arm. She backed away, disgusted, but one guy grabbed her. Then the others started to grab her, but not her arm. She struggled, but they held her. Li finally got to her.

"What. Exactly. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing?" He asked furiously. One of the guys squinted at him.

"You..you go awa-ay! *Hiccup* We...got to her..firrrssshht!" He slured. Li narrowed his eyes.

"Let go of her." He growled, his voice dripping with fury. The Oh so very drunk team ignored him, and started drawling on Sakura again. She started to cry. Li gave up talking, and spun one of the guys around, and punched him square in the nose. He let him drop slowly, so no one tried to start a fight in the bar, and turned to the others.

"Anyone else want to mess with her some more?" He asked.

Thew guys backed away, whimpering. He slowly went over to Sakura, holding her up, and pulled her outside. She held onto him.

"I am never going to drink again" Sakura moaned. Li picked her up, and carried her to the car.

"It's not your fault, Sakura, those guys were horney and drunk." He said soothingly. Well, and soothing as something like that could get, anyway. Sakura wasn't listening.

"Next time I even think of setting foot in a bar, slap me." She cried. Li sighed.

"It's _not_ your fault, Sakura. And the time frame between your first drink and them trying to rape you was way too short. Who allows this? They should fire the mayor, whatever kind of used car salesman he has to be."

"I couldn't get them off of me!" Sakura cried, not listening. Li set her in the car, and buckled her seat belt. He got in, and drove away. Woried about the crying girl next to him. There was no way they could go back to the hotel. He thought quick, and took a sharp right. Sakura jumped.

"Li? What are you doing?" Sakura asked quietly. Li smiled.

"I'm getting you out of here. We're going to calm you down, get you to sleep, and _then_ we'll go back to the hotel. You can't even see straight right now." He said.

"Yeah? And how-how exactly to yo-you sugest we do that....?" Sakura asked weakly. Li smiled.

"You'll see in a minute." He whispered, and held her hand comfortingly. She closed her eyes, letting her heart beat double. She loved him so much. The tingles started, and the car stopped. Sakura was too caught up in the feelings gushing through her body to notice, and sighed a little. Her head slid down to make contact with Li's shoulder. He smiled, and pushed her upright. She mummbled something, not wanting to let him go anywhere.

"I'll be right back." He said. He gt out of the car, and went to the trunk. He took out two suitcases they had decided not to take in. The only thing in them were comforters, and with all the bags they had, and knowing the hotel already HAD blankets on the bed, they had decided to leave them. Now Li got them out, and carried them to the front of the car. He took them out, and set them on the car. One unfolded, covering the cold metal, and one folded, waiting for use. He walked over to The passenger door, and got Sakura out. She started to shiver. Li brought her to the hood, and covered her with the remaining blanket. She looked at him in confusion. He just smiled and got on next to her.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly. He smiled, and pointed ahead of them. She sat up, and looked ahead. She gasped. They wer on some type of cliff, that looked over the entire city. All the glittering lights, and everything was right in front of them. She could hear running water, but wasn't sure from were. But the entire city, the lights, and under the moonlight, looked beautiful. Well, it looked better than her latest experience up close to it. She liked far way veiwing better. She looked back at Li, who had kept is gaze on her the entire time. She noticed his lack of blanket.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked. Li smiled.

'She probably won't remember." He said to himself.

"No so long as I'm around you." He whispered lovingly. Sakura blushed.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Li asked, still watching her intently.

"For always being there for me. For being so forgiving. For helping me when I can't defend myself. For being born....." 

He laughed.

"You hardly need to thank me for that. I've always been glad to do it." He said, still watching her. She closed her eyes, Letting his aura wrap around her. He watched her. His eyes overflowing with love, something he had never let show before. He scooted closer, and held her in his arms. She gasped, but didn't resist. She couldn't resist. She buried her face in his chest, while he buried his in her hair. She sighed happily.

"Thank you." She whispered as she fell to sleep. Li looked down at her. He started to stroke her hair. The feeling of having her in his arms was too good to cease, and her held her tighter. He wanted to stay like this forever.

"I love you." He whispered ino her ear.

She sighed, and cuddled closer to him.

"I love you, too, Li." She murmered. Li looked down at her, surprised. She was smiling in her sleep. And she kept trying to push closer to him, even though it would be impossibal to get any closer than she was now. Li smiled. She really did love him. Then he started to shake. He was soo happy. He was about ready to hold her, squeaze her, until she popped, but thanks to an AMAZING amount of self-restraint, he managed to keep it at kissing her all over the face. She giggled in her sleep, and kissed him. On the lips. (Shut up! I don't care if it's possible, it's a fic!) He kissed back furiously. His hand made it's way up her back, and by now he knew she was awake again. He slipped his tounge in her mouth, and she answered doing the same. He pulled her as close as he posibly could, and kissed her harder. His tounge was all around her mouth and he couldn't pull away. All he could do was breath hard between kisses, and kiss some more. He stopped, and held her close, but didn't let her kiss him. He shouldn't be doing this. She was drunk. Even if he knew she was telling the truth, she was still drunk. She held onto him, and kissed his neck. She just layed like that, lips on his neck, and fell to a VERY happy sleep. Li trembled, but didn't push her away. He let his lips make their way to her forehead, and fell to sleep, too.

How Li made it through the night without waking up and tearing off every single piece of clothing she was wearing(Even if it wasn't that much) and kissing her everything, he didn't know. But all he wanted now was to hold her forever.

He didn't know how he made it through he night. All he really remembered was kissing Sakura one last time, and falling asleep in her arms.

  
  


To Be Contiued.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyralea: And you said we weren't evil!

Annie: *Raspberry*

Kyralea: Hope you liked this chapter, and the next one will be out soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Preveiw of the next chapter:

  
  


That's what you said last night.

  
  


Madison, they're gone.

  
  


You know one thing I do remember was the bad kissing.

  
  


"What were you two DOING last night?"

  
  


"Um, Sakura, doesn't this belong to you?" Zachary asked, holding up a bra.


	7. Chapter Seven

Annie: OMG, we actually came out with the next chapter within a MONTH!!!!!

Kyralea: HALLELUAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Annie: Anyway,

Kyralea: I bet you all want to know how Li got through the night,

Annie: AND why Zachary found a bra in the car.

Kyralea: They didn't KNOW that!

Annie: Yes, they did! In the previews!

Kyralea: *Reads over the previews in the last chapter* [Grumble] I hate it when she's right

Annie: *Smiles in triumph*

Kyralea: *siiiiiggghhhh* Just let them read the fic

Annie: Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Near Or Far

Chapter Seven

The next morning Li woke and felt snowflakes on his face. 

'What? Did we stay out here all night?'

Sakura groaned beside him and her eyes slowly opened. He smiled, remembering the night before. He had had no secrets from her for a few hours, but she had also been drunk, so she'd probably forgotten everything already. She looked around her through squinted eyes.

"Li? Where are we? Why is it so cold?" she pulled the blanket tightly around her neck. "Uhhhhh, my head!"

"Feeling a bit hung over?"

"So that's what happened. Why are we outside?"

"Well, last night you seemed a little too....how should I say this? Drunk, to go back to the hotel. I was afraid you might wake up the entire place. So I took you here and I was going to stay here with you until you got a little more sober."

"Oh....thanks..." She said meekly. "Your sweet...."

Li blushed.

"What time is it?" she asked, holding her head.

"It's...." he looked at his watch, "Seven thirty? No way! We have to get back! Zachary and Madison are probably wondering where the hell we are!"

"I don't want to mooooove! If I move, I'll be cold, because it's cold out here, and I don't want to be cold! My head kills! Remind me never to drink again, ever!"

"That's what you said last night."

Then a thought hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. "Last night! What else did I say last night?!" she silently prayed that she hadn't said anything that actually meant something.

"Just some gibberish. A lot of it actually."

"Like what?"

"Like, that you love me."

Sakura cringed. "I...Uh, Li? That was uh, what I mean is..." she stammered.

Li smiled at her. "It's okay. When people are drunk, they say things they don't actually mean." He said, smiling. Although he knew very well that it was a well-known fact that when people are drunk they speak the truth.

"But...I...did-" Sakura stammered, head hurting more over her trying to think of whether to tell him or not.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." He looked at their surroundings. A storm was coming, he could tell by the grayness of the entire sky, even though it wasn't completely light out yet. 

Sakura bit her bottom lip. Maybe she should tell him it was true. She began to talk barely above a whisper.

"Syaoran, I-"

"Come on. I'll warm up the car." He cut her off in mid sentence. He got out from under the blanket and shivered in the cold air. He turned the car on and put the heater on full blast. He picked her up in his arms, blanket and all. She put her arms around his neck to prevent herself from falling. At least that's why she told herself she did it. He opened the car door with one finger and put her in. Sakura shivered from the quick change from freezing cold to nice and warm. Li put the blankets away and got in the car.

"Sakura, do you remember anything about last night?"

"Some things."

"Like what?"

"Likefreaking those girls out, and our little un-make out session." 

Li blushed. "Anything else?"

"Welllll, I remember being at the bar, and I remember drinking, but the rest is just kind of hazy. I remember I had a dream though."

"What was it about? It must have been a pretty amazing dream if you remembered it, but you didn't remember what happened while you were awake."

"Believe me, it was."

"Well, come on, tell me!" he reached out to tickle her and she squirmed away.

"You better quit it before I barf all over you."

"Oooh, what a turn on (she gave him the look). Seriously though, pleeeease tell me?"

Sakura sighed. "Okay, fine. It was about that guythat I think I love. He told me he loved me back, and I finally told him, and we hugged and kissed and then I fell asleep beside him, and everything was white, but it was dark out, and it was kind of hazy" She looked straight into the windshield when she told him that.

Li raised his eyebrows. "Re-really?" That sounded exactly the same as what happened the night before. "Sakura, who is it? Please tell me."

"Why is this bothering you so much? It's not like a life and death situation or anything."

"It's justI'm one of your best friends, right?"

"Riiiight."

"And so is Madison, right?"

"Ummhumm."

"So, you tell her all these things, why don't you ever tell me anything?"

"We'd better be getting back." She totally changed the subject.

"Sakura, just tell me." He looked into her emerald colored eyes.

Sakura sighed. "Okay, fine. The reason I won't tell you is

.

.

.

.

. (I'm killing you, aren't I?"

.

.

.

.

.

....you're a boy! It's a girl thing. I'm not going to sit around all day and tell you who I have a crush on, believe me, it would totally change your view of me."

"No it wouldn't."

"Trust me, it _definitely _would. Now let's go before Zachary and Madison think we've totally shanghaied them."

"Fine." He sighed, and started the engine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the hotel

Zachary rolled out of bed onto the floor. He could hear the stupid kids that were on the school trip going down the hall to leave for the day.

"Finally, some peace and quiet!"

Madison opened one eye half was and mumbled at him, "Some of us are trying to sleep, you know."

"Yeah, I know," he said quieter, "I'm surprised Li isn't awake telling us that we have to get going." He looked over at the cot where Li slept. He was all curled up in a ball under the blankets. Zachary couldn't even see his head sticking out, much like Madison, and Sakura was the same way.

"I'm going to get him back this time." He crept up behind his 'sleeping' friend and began to shake him awake, or so he thought. There was nothing solid underneath the blankets! Zachary threw them back and found pillows arranged to look like a body.

"Madison, they're gone."

"What?!" she was wide awake now.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Li pulled the car into the parking lot and he and Sakura got out. As they were going upstairs in the elevator, Sakura spoke.

"You know one thing I do remember was the bad kissing."

"Forgot, did you? You thought it was pretty good the second time around." He grinned at her.

"I guess I must have forgotten then," she said as the doors opened and they got out. They came to their room.

"Maybe your memory needs refreshing?"

"You know, I think you might be right." she looked thoughtful.

"Come here you!" he put his hands around her waist and kissed her sweetly on the lips, and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as sweetly. After a long while they parted, but neither let go. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Remember?"

"Mmmmm, almost. I think we need to go a bit deeper."

"Anything I can do to help." He smiled before they went back to it, this time with some tongue involved for good measure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where could they have gone?! They don't know this city! They could be anywhere!" Madison was more worried for Sakura.

"What I want to know is, what are they doing?"

"Would you forget about the stupid bet for a minute!? Our friends are missing!"

"Relax, the karate kid is with her. She'll be all right."

"I guess. They could just be in the restaurant eating breakfast or something, but still, I think we should go looking for them."

"There, see? It can't be that bad."

They were both dressed now. They pulled on their shoes to go downstairs and look for the escapees. 

"You know, we are SO going to have to get them back for this."

"Definitely." He turned the doorknob while he was still facing Madison, and as he turned around he pulled the door open, and they were both surprised when their crazy friends fell in onto the floor at their feet. Sakura let out a yelp of surprise as she fell to the floor with Li on top of her. He caught himself before he crashed into her though. Her arms were still around his neck.

Zachary snorted, then he and Madison started laughing their asses off. Li rolled off of Sakura and they both pulled themselves up from the floor. Sakura straightened her slut and wiped a bit of saliva off his face. They were both beet red, and Madison and Zachary were still snickering.

"What were you guys up to all night (snort)?"

"We, uh, ...went out."

"Oh, I'm sure that's what you did for part of the night, but what did you do the rest of the time?" Madison giggled.

"We slept."

"You know, that isn't really sleeping when you do that, unless one of you was sleeping and the other did all the work." Zachary smirked at them.

"Shut up, Zachary. Let's get our stuff down to the car." Li glared at him.

"Oh, me and Madison will do that."

"Hey, don't volunteer me!"

"Come on, we need to talk, remember?" he hinted. Madison gave him a confused face, before she remembered their agreement earlier.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!"

"Can I get something to wear first before you force me to go around looking like this another day?" Sakura asked desperately.

"Sure, sure, then we'll leave you two _alone._"

Madison and Zachary left once their friends had picked out different clothes to wear.

Madison ran out with her and Sakura's bags in hand, while Zachary had his and Li's. They stuffed them in the back of the car, talking along the way.

"So? Do you have a plan, oh master?" Madison asked sarcastically, still not too happy about having to do work. Zachary grinned as Madison was about to stuff Sakura's night bag into the trunk. He grabbed it from her hand.

"Why, yes, slave, I do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you think their up to something, Li?" Sakura asked. She was in the bathroom, changing. Li had changed first, while Sakura had tried to get Madison and Zachary before they had gotten in the elevator. She had forgotten her underwear, so she had to wear the same ones as last night.

"Absolutely." Came the response. Li was on one of the beds, putting on his second shoe, while Sakura hopped out of the bathroom on one foot, putting a shoe on the one in her hand.

"What do you think it is?"

"Probably something purely evil." Li said with a smirk. Sakura giggled.

"Sounds like them."

Li stood up, and held his arm out.

"Shall we?"

Sakura laughed.

"We shall." She said, linking her arm with his. Together they walked to the elevator, and toward the desk. Madison had already paid for the rooms, so they were just going to walk out, when they saw the last of the teenagers about to leave. 

It was the ones they had messed with the other night. Sakura looked at Li and smirked. He smiled back, getting her idea. She walked to the desk, right next to the girls, and, even more fun, their teacher, too. Sakura leaned on Li, his back to them.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your wife's clothes. After you ripped mine I didn't know what I'd do." She said. Li held in his laughs as hard as he could, and only sneaked a look at the girls. They were all watching them, mouths open. The teacher was even more funny than all the teenagers.

Li grabbed Sakura around the waist, and kissed her passionately, while their audience's eyes widened in shock. 

"Guys, are you coming or no-o-o-ohohohoho!" Madison trailed off, seeing them kissing. Li pulled away fast, and doubled over laughing. Sakura held in laughs as much as she could.

"Li! You're messing up the performance!" She said in a half-whisper, but loud enough for the girls to hear. Their eyes widened even more, and Sakura fell to the ground laughing.

"You mean it was all an act?" The girl Li had called a slut asked. 

Madison ran over, and half carried her friend to the car, while she giggled a little herself. Li stopped right before the girls, who stared at him. He winked.

"Thanks." He said mysteriously, and kissed the girl her had called a slut on the cheek. The girl turned bright red, and almost fell down. Li ran out after Sakura and Madison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, that was sweet!" Sakura laughed.

They were driving out of the parking lot, Sakura laughing about their last act. Madison kept giving her a sly look. Zachary had talking Li into driving, given his, and Sakura's, recent disappearing act. He was in the back, along with Madison, while Li and Sakura were up front. Zachary told Madison it was vital for their prank. Suddenly, Madison shrieked.

"What were you two DOING last night?"

Sakura looked back at her, confused. Madison just kept looking at her, disbelief plastered all over her face. 

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Um, Sakura, doesn't this belong to you?" Zachary asked, holding up a bra. Sakura gasped, turning a bright red. Li had already started pulling over to the shoulder of the road.

When they were fully parked, Li finally figured out what all the fuss was about. He took one look at the bra, and covered his mouth, trying his best not to laugh.

Sakura was an EXTREMLY dark shade of red, and hadn't stopped staring at the bra since Zachary held it up. Madison was giggling.

"Sakura! How dare you not tell me! I want DETAILS!"

Li laughed out right at this, and had his head on the steering wheel. Sakura glared at him.

"I see NOTHING funny about this! I don't even remember it! Li! Why didn't you tell me? How could you-you..." She was nearly to tears. Madison bit her lip, immediately regretting it. Li bit his, too, and took Sakura in his arms, against her struggling.

"Because, Sakura, it didn't happen."

"W-what?" Sakura asked, relaxing a little. She looked up at him, clearly confused. Li as biting back laughs.

"Sakura you know me better than that."

Despite the drama, Madison still couldn't hold back giggles.

Sakura pulled away, but Li kept grip on her hands.

Then Sakura remembered something.

She sat bolt upright, spun around, and start hitting the two in the back seat blindly.

"YOU LYING LITTLE-"

Li was laughing hard now. He pulled her back, sitting her down, and holding her there until she calmed down.

"How did you know!?!" Zachary asked/screamed, acting unusually calm for his position on his seat, which wasn't very comfortable.

"Because, I'm still wearing the underwear I had on last night, you dolt." Sakura said, blushing a little.

"Ok, how did Li know?" Madison asked.

"Because," Li said. "That isn't the bra she was wearing last night."

Sakura stared. Li laughed.

"Because I wasn't drunk, and remembered everything."

"Good..." Sakura said.

"Yeah," Li said, "Give me a little credit. If I were going to sleep with her without her knowing, I'd at least cover it up better than that." He said, grinning. Sakura gaped at him. He laughed. "Don't worry, silly, nothing happened."

Sakura stuck her tongue out, and put her seat belt back on.

About fifteen miles later, Sakura screamed for Li to stop.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Li asked, worried.

"Y-you don't feel that?" She asked.

"Feel what?"

"The card!" Sakura said quietly. "I feel it."

"Are you sure?" Li asked, checking around with his senses, finding nothing.

"It's across that field..." Sakura said, pointing to the field at the right of the road.

"I don't feel anything..."

"Oh, no, it's going away!" Sakura yelled, jumping out of the car.

"Sakura, wait!" Li yelled. 

It was too late. Sakura was running across the field, chasing after a fleeing clow card, that wasn't fleeing at all.

__

You might have some weird experiences, like your powers getting a little stronger, or something happening that has something to do with your power.

'Oh, no, Sakura..." Li thought.

__

Being, even just CLOSE to this strong of a card will effect your powers.

'She's gonna get herself killed....god, Sakura'

To Be Continued

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Annie: Ooooh, another cliffhanger!

Kyralea: I really think all these cliffhangers are killing our audience

Annie: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyralea: Note to self: Never let Annie raid your secret stash again.

Annie: EVIL ANNNIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyralea: Ooooh, good thing I caught her before she ate all that chocolate.

Annie: SPPEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!

Kyralea: ROFLMAOWTIMEGACATHTB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Annie: [Rolling On Floor Laughing My Ass Off With Tears In My Eyes, Gasping And Coughing And Trying Hard To Breath]

Kyralea&Annie: READ AND REVIEW! 

Preview of next chapter:

"AGreenhouse?"

'HE LOVES ME????'

"I think we're soul mates."

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULDN'T TAPE THAT!!!!!!!!"


	8. Chapter Eight!!!!!

Kyralea: HIEEEEE!!!!!

Annie: WE FINALLY FINISHED WRITING THIS!!!!

Kyralea: Don't mind her, I think she stole some more of that chocolate.

Annie: NUH-UUUUUUH!!!!

Kyralea: Yep, now we know.

Annie: Stoppit, meanie!

Kyralea: Fine! Anyway, We hope you like this chapter!!! If you like S+S much, this is bursting with it!

Annie: Yeppppppppppppeeeers!

Kyralea: Annie, sit down.

Annie: READ THE FICCIEEEEE!

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

__

Mind speaking

~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer:

Kyralea&Annie: YOUR MEEEAAAANNNN!!!!!

Men in a black suit: Say it!

Kyralea&Annie: *pout* We dun own CCS.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Near Or Far

Chapter Eight

Sakura ran through the snow, nearly to the forest. Something tugged at the back of her mind, but she just couldn't figure out what she might be forgetting. 

Suddenly, her senses flared back to life. 

'Oh, my gosh,' she thought. 'The card wasn't running away at all!'

__

You might have some weird experiences, like your powers getting a little stronger, or something happening that has something to do with your power. Being, even just CLOSE to this strong of a card will effect your powers

'Oh, no…" Sakura slapped her head. 'GOD that was stupid! Now I'll have to fight it without a plan, and without anyone to help-' Then she remembered what she had forgotten. She slapped her head again.

'Well, I'm already out here…' She thought. And truged ahead. Though now she wasn't running.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Oh, god, Sakura, please be alright…'

Li and company were running as fast as they could through the snow.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"A…Greenhouse?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura spun around. Li was running up, Tomoyo and Zachary far behind. He ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Don't you ever, EVER do that to me again." He gasped.

And then he kissed her, desperately and passionately. He didn't even try to cover it up, he just kissed her as hard as he could. Sakura, caught be surprise, melted in his arms shortly after, kissing him back just a feverishly. 

When Tomoyo got there, giggling and 'Hohoho'ing, they still kissed. When Zachary caught up, cracking some joke about 'I can't believe HE got her', they didn't stop. Only when they're lungs were nearly exploding for air did they pull away, gasping. Li looked at her lovingly, slowly brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"God, I love you, Sakura." He whispered, before once again returning to kissing her.

And then, Sakura fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you think she's ok?"

"Man, Li, that's some kiss you got there."

"Shut up."

"Oh, I think she's waking up!"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Drawing her hand to her head quickly, trying to remember what had happened.

She was in Li's lap, propped up in his arms, him looking down worriedly at her, Tomoyo and Zachary positioned around the two.

"Are you ok?" Li whispered, stroking her hair.

Then she remembered what had happened.

'HE LOVES ME????'

She sat straight up in his lap, but not for long. Li quickly pushed her back down. She barely heard him say something about how she shouldn't over work herself.

"You-You l-love me?" Sakura gasped, her racing heart making it hard to speak. Li smiled down at her, and slowly lowered his head, kissing her softly.

"Yes, Sakura. I always have, and I always will." He whispered.

Sakura breath started coming in short gasps, making Li chuckle. He leaned back down and kissed her more firmly, adding a little tounge after a minute. (I mean literally a minute.) Sakura sighed into his mouth, pulling herself up, closer to him.

"**_KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

Sakura and Li quickly broke the kiss, and turned they're heads, getting an eye-full of camera lens. Tomoyo pulled it away in a minute.

"Oh, don't mind me, just carry on as you were."

"Tomoyo!" They both said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are we going to do about the card?"

They had got through the whole 'Keep kissing', 'Get rid of that camera' faze, and trying to figure out what to do with the whole 'Capture the impossible to catch card' thing.

"Why would the card even be in there?"

Everyone looked a Zachary. "What?" They all asked.

"Well, if the card can't see through glass, why would it be in there? I mean, it wouldn't be able to see us coming, or anything." Zachary tried to explain.

…

"Well…Maybe it thinks we'll think that, and not even try." Sakura suggested. 

"Let's just go in there!" Tomoyo said, and started walking toward the door.

"Tomoyo, wait!" Both Sakura and Li said, but she was already there.

"Tomoyo! Come back are you crazy?"

"No, it's warm in here."

Sakura sighed, and looked to Li for help, who just shrugged, and started walking in. Sakura groaned, and followed.

It was still reasonable light out, so you could see fairly well. Sakura paused, looking around. She walked further in. It was exceptionally warm. And there were a LOT of flowers. She gaped at the sight. It was beautiful. She walked over to a cherry blossom tree, that was surrounded by wild flowers. It was obvious that no one had come to care for them in quite awhile, they were so wild and out of control. She stepped forward, but stepped on something hard.

"Ow!" Sakura said, and Li shushed her. "Sorry." She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I stepped on something…" Sakura said, leaning down. She tugged on the thing. She couldn't get it up.

"Must be buried." She muttered. She pulled harder. It suddenly popped up, but not in her hand. She let go. It looked like a pole, only plastic. Water started to shoot out of it, all over the flowers and the tree. All around more poles were popping up and doing the same thing.

"Water…" Sakura whispered. Li followed all she was looking at. 

She knelt down and picked up a handful of soil.

"Earth." She picked a flower.

"Flower." She looked outside. It was snowing.

"Snow." She looked up. The roof was glass, too, of course.

"Light and Dark." Li and Sakura both said

"And it just wouldn't be complete without me."

Sakura and Li spun around, to face the Seek. It smiled evilly. 

"Tomoyo! Zachary!" Sakura called. The Seek tisked at her.

"They won't answer." She said. She held up her crystal orb, and it glowed. Inside you could see Tomoyo and Zachary, both laying, unconscious. 

"You know you won't capture me?"

"Sorry, sweetheart, I'm just not that smart." Sakura answered sarcasticly. Li smirked. 

"I am not like the other cards. You will notice that I speak fluently, while the other cards do not speak at all."

"Uh, yeah. No duh." Li said.

The card gave him a confused look.

"I stand corrected."

"What does 'Duh' mean?"

"It short for 'You'"

"Ah. Um, ok."

Sakura reached for her key, and called it out.

"You think that weak little stick will beat me?" The Seek threw a blast of energy from it's orb, nearly hitting Sakura, who had just called jump, and jumped into the tree.

"Sword card! Grant your power to this wand! Release a dispel!" Sakura's wand changed to a sword, and she swung at the seek, who easily dodged. Sakura ran a little away. 

"Sakura, stop!" Li called. For some reason (A force field the seek had made (So he could hit her with lightning)) was holding him back. He called out his sword, and started throwing attacks at it, slowly weakening it.

The seek came after her, and threw another blast of energy at her, catching her arm, which started to bleed semi-heavily.

"You cannot beat me!" The Seek shouted.

"Can't, never could, never would, never wanted to." She jumped out of the way of another attack. She stood in front of the cherry blossom tree. The Seek narrowed it's eyes. It lifted it's orb, and aimed for Sakura's heart. She started to charge it up, and was about to hit her when.....

"No!" Li jumped in front Of Sakura, pushing her out of the way, and got a deep gash on his chest.

"Aaah." He doubled over, holding his wound.

"Oh, no!" Sakura lent over him. She called the jump card and quickly jumped up the tree, to the very top.

"Li? Are you ok?" She looked really worried (duh).

"I'm fine." He got out.

"No, your not! We need to get you to a hospital!"

"Sakura, No." He said.

"Why not? You're going to die, please," Sakura looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't worry about me, I think I have an idea."

"Aren't you going to fight me?" The Seek teased.

"Anything is good right now." She said, looking down at the card.

"I love you." Li said, looking at her face. Sakura caught her breath. She looked back at Li, who was trying not to wince at his wound.

"Li, you know I love you too, but how does it help beat the card?"

"I think we're soul mates."

Sakura gasped. "Li, this really is very sweet, but how is it a battle strategy? Not that I don't love you back, I do, I really do, but If I'm dead it won't be much help."

"Don't you get it? It's the answer to the riddle!" Li said.

"If your not going to try to battle me, I guess I'll just leave." It said.

"Oh, no. Li it makes sense, but how, I mean..."

"Just trust me. We're a lot closer than you think." Li jumped down, his knees buckled under him, but Sakura got down fast enough and caught him.

"Thanks. Now, lets kick some Clow card butt."

The card was fading, transporting itself to a different place.

"What do I do?" Sakura shouted as Li ran the other direction.

"Just sit down, and say whatever you think of! This is going to work!" Li ran to the other side of the fading card, and sat down.

'Repeat anything you think you should say, were linked, we will do okay' Sakura heard in her head.

'Okay. I hope this works.'

'Just let go of your self, let your body do the work for you.'

'Okay.'

Sakura relaxed as much as she could. Her arm was throbbing, she put it out of her mind. She let her mouth speak for her. She heard herself chanting.

__

Sight

Scent

Taste

Hear

Feel

Sight

Scent

Taste

Hear

Feel

Sight

Scent

Taste

Hear

Feel

'They think they can beat me like that?' the Seek thought to it's self. Sakura could still hear herself chanting.

__

We have a link that cannot be broken,

We have a bond that cannot be bought,

We have a happiness that exceeds all others,

We have a mating that is long after sought,

We will beat this card that we're after,

We shall both move as one,

The joining of our two souls,

Assures this battle as won.

The Seek was confused. It wasn't getting to it's destination. It looked down at itself, and saw itself materializing.

__

We call upon the power of Friendship

We call upon the power of Love

We call upon the power of Unity

We call upon the power Above.

The card was panicking. It put all it's power into the command, but it only slowed the materialization.

__

Give to us the power of Sight

Give to us the power of Taste and Hear

Give to us the power of Scent

Give to us the power of Feel.

The card gave up on the command, and tried to make a run for it, but it slammed against an invisible wall.

__

We call to these powers

To form a Shield

To trap this card, 'The Seek'

Within our field

It got up, and tried again. This time it got shocked. The card wasn't the only thing having things happen to it, either. Li and Sakura's clothes were slowly morphing. And through the white of the shirt that was forming on Sakura and Li both, you could see their wounds healing. The Seek did, too, and panicked. Especailly when she saw what was forming on each of they're _left, ring_ fingers. (Giggle).

__

Now this card is captured

Through the power between

The bond that we both have

A bond that cannot be seen

The Seek fell to the ground in the middle of it's cage-like force field, and exploded in a magic wind (type thing), spiraling to form a card. Sakura's eyes flew open, but she hadn't forgotten one thing.

"Li, what about Tomoyo and Zachary?" Sakura asked. And then, like she had called them, they both popped out of the card, both still unconcouse. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She lifted her head, smiling at Li. Then she stood up, then started walking toward Li, who had just stood up. Then she started to run. She knocked him over, and started kissing him passionately.

"God, I love you…" She gasped. Li grinned.

"I love you more." He whispered.

"I love you better."

"Not possible."

Sakura giggled, and started kissing him again, but was interrupted by the card trying to float between them.

"_You worked together to capture it, so it belong to you both.' _Said The Voice. '_You will both receive the teachings of the Clow.'_

Sakura started giggling like there was no tomorrow. Li just rolled his eyes, and sat up, holding her in his arms. Only then did he realize they're change of clothes.

"Hey, Sakura, lookie." 

Sakura looked down at they're new outfits. She smiled softly.

"I think this'll turn out to be my favorite shirt." She whispered. Then her eyes widened, as she remembered Li's wound.

"Oh, Li, your wound, is it ok?" Sakura asked, noticing that there was no huge red stain on the front of his white shirt. Li's eyebrows furrowed, seemingly not knowing, so Sakura decided to figure out for herself. She quickly lifted his shirt, and searched for his wound, but only found a long scar, stretching from the left of his stomach to his right shoulder.

"S-Sakura!"

"Oops…" Sakura said, blushing a little, but not letting go of his shirt. Finally, he pulled it down. 

"You need a little more modesty, you know that?"

"No."

Li shook his head, and rolled his eyes. He glanced over at they're sleeping friends.

"I guess we oughta get those to trouble-makers back to the car, huh?"

Sakura raised, and eyebrow, and glanced outside, through the (At least) mile long field, covered in snow.

"How exactly do you expect to do that?" She asked, amused.

__

I guess our first lesson will be how to transport, hmm?

Sakura face-faulted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULDN'T TAPE THAT!!!!!!!!"

Sakura pulled her hands back away from her ears, and rolled her eyes.

They were in a near-by cabin, having figured out that the car they were driving was almost out of gas, and Clow hadn't invented a Gas spell.

"So, what happened to you two?"

"Well, I was walking along, looking for that witch lady, when suddenly, I was in the Sahara desert! Then, a few clowns came by-"

"I'll call Chiharu."

"Shutting-up."

"Ok, we were looking for you, and met up, and when we were about to start calling, the Seek popped out of nowhere, and sucked us into that ugly orb thingie." Tomoyo explained.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"OK, so I can't tell stories too well, at least they're real." Tomoyo said, glaring at Zachary, who quickly looked away. Sakura just shrugged, and cuddled up to Li. Li smiled, circling her in his arms, nuzzling her neck. Tomoyo silently cursed them having hidden her camera. But a few minutes later, she was smiling evilly.

"So, anything else you two did after we were sucked up?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura and Li both gave her a confuse look, and shook they're heads.

"Why? What did you think we did?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm…" Tomoyo said, pretending to think. "Maaayyybbbbeeeee…..Get married?" She said, pointing to the rings on they're fingers. Three sets of eyes opened wide a saucers, while the fourth was searching for a camera.

The End!!!!

~*~*~*~*~

Annie: MUUUSHIE!!!

Kyralea: We might make an epilogue, but it would mainly consist of Tori beating Syaoran into oblivion.

Annie: FUUUNIES!

Kyralea: You can stop being weird now.

Annie: THANK you! *Rubs her jaw* My mouth hurts, now…

Kyralea&Annie: READ AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
